Kiss Me Quickly
by fazy
Summary: Tea and Yami rediscover a long-lost passion. Events based loosely on episode 53, ‘Dance Battle of Flame’ where Yugi Muto gets concerned about his Other Self and sets the Other up for a date with Tea.
1. Prologue

*** Thebes, Ancient Egypt, 3 000 years ago ***  
  
Sun. Always sun in the desert. And there, somewhere, the sun shone down on two people, a man and a woman. They sat together in an artificial garden, side by side on a slab of rock. In her arms, the brunette cradled a precious little bundle. It was a child-- their child. A child with royal blood coursing through his veins.  
  
They spoke quietly in low voices, and every so often, the man would reach over and stroke his newborn's cheek in doting affection. It was obvious that they were a couple in love. They kissed, and the pharaoh smiled adoringly at the woman.  
  
They had made a child together, the two of them, as a tangible symbol of their love, and he would love both the child and it's mother, common born though she was for all of eternity. 


	2. The bit in the cafe

Title: Kiss Me Quickly.  
  
Summary: Tea/ Anzu and Pharaoh/ Yami Yugi make out. Events based loosely on episode 53, 'Dance Battle of Flame' where Yugi Muto gets concerned about his Other Self and sets the Other up for a date with Tea.  
  
Sorry about the dialogue. I cut off a lot of bits. I don't have a copy of the episode, so it's just based on memory, and we all know how fallible Memory is, eh? Besides, I really don't want to have entire chunks of pep- talk spelt out if they don't contribute to the story. So basically the show- conversation gets shuffled a bit, and condensed a lot to keep it as short and sweet as possible. Whatever they say is just there to move the plot along.  
  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
  
Kiss Me Quickly.  
  
Tea's hand tightened around the white Starbucks cup holding her iced moccachino uneasily and let her eyes fall to hide the red flush that was spreading across her cheeks. Yami was looking at her. It was unnerving. He was looking at her the way he'd never looked at her before. And suddenly, sitting there in the bright cheery café, she felt exposed. Wrapping her soft pink jacket closer around her shoulders, she took a deep breath in an attempt to shrug off that feeling of nakedness and looked up across the table.  
  
To her relief, Yami was staring absentmindedly out the window, his mind clearly somewhere else. But her relief quickly melted into surprise. "Who was he?" she felt herself asking. "Yugi talked about this Other Self as if he were a totally different person. Could this be... Yugi's Other Self?"  
  
It had to be. Such a mournful look of sad emptiness could not possibly find itself on the face of one so young and untainted by the world. So this was the Other Yugi? Yugi was worried about him then, and she could see why. This Yugi looked so... drawn... as if every day he was impaled upon the pain of his memories.  
  
"Tea," he whispered, "I don't know what the future holds for me. But I'm okay with that. It doesn't bother me that I know nothing of my past. Tea, I don't even know my name."  
  
"Yugi--" she whispered, taking his hand, but Yami drew back.  
  
"Yugi is... the other person you know. I'm not him," he replied. "We're different. Different people, even if we do share the same skin. Call me Yami. It's easier that way."  
  
"Yami," she corrected herself, trying the name on for size. Suddenly she stood up. "Come on, Yami," she said. "Lets have fun, okay," she continued, forcing some semblance of cheerfulness into her voice. She didn't know how much longer she could bear to see him so dejected. "Come on, Yami! Let's go out!"  
  
"Where to?" Yami asked, surprised.  
  
"Anywhere, it doesn't matter. Let's just have a good time," she said, smiling warmly.  
  
And at that, Yami had looked up at her, his wide eyes flickering in confusion for what seemed like eternity before his look hardened into the familiar grimness he always wore right as the thrill of the battle overtook him. His lips curling in anticipation, he had fixed his eyes upon hers and locked her in his gaze. Tea felt the recognizable flush spread once more across her cheeks.  
  
It took a considerable effort to tear her eyes away, and when she finally did, she was shocked to find her breathing erratic. She raised a hand to her forehead faintly. Her hand came away drenched in sweat.  
  
________________________________  
  
________________________________  
  
To be continued after Chinese test on Friday. Goodness knows what made me take up a foreign language! No making out yet, but there will be, I promise. I just need them to get to the cd shops first, damn plot! Anyway, there you have it, chapter 1. Please R&R. Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeeee. Reviews are *good* and the Review Fairy will bring you virtual biscuits and milk and put a penny under your pillow if you do! 


	3. The bit at the shops

Title: Kiss Me Quickly.  
  
Summary: Tea (Anzu) and Yami Yugi make out. Events based loosely on episode 53, 'Dance Battle of Flame' where Yugi Muto gets concerned about his Other Self and sets the Other up for a date with Tea.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
They walked down the busy streets, blending into the crowd, letting themselves drift restfully along the current of people. It was nice to just be able to go where the tide brought them, not bothering for one instant where they were headed or what they would find there.  
  
And it was working, or at least, it seemed to be. Already Yami looked so much calmer and more relaxed than she had seen him that day. "He looks almost happy," she thought, well pleased with herself.  
  
It was amazing. They were actually enjoying themselves! She would never have guessed it, but this Yami, Yugi's other self, he was so fun to hang out with. The visit to the CD shop especially had been a blast. She never even imagined they would have the same taste in music, and together they had poured over the racks of music, trying them out on the self-manned players the shop provided, and fooling around with the player's headphones. But it was weird at the same time, chatting with the person she always knew as Yugi Muto yet knowing that the Yugi she was with at the moment was a thoroughly different person.  
  
And then there were his eyes. Tea wondered why she'd never noticed them before, but this other Yugi's eyes were the eyes of a different person, so unlike that of her gentle, trusting Yugi. This other Yugi's eyes sparkled with wisdom and cunning. These eyes were the eyes of a man. "The eyes of a man," she murmured almost dreamily, then caught herself and mentally shook herself out of her stupor. But even as she looked around to show Yami the CD she was thinking of buying, she was frozen to the spot, pinned down as it were by that uncanny gaze of his.  
  
He was looking at her the same way he did at the café. It was unnerving, and Tea shuddered. "Oh, come on, Tea!" she chided herself. "Get a grip!" But it was so difficult with that hypnotic gaze on her. Tea felt her hands tremble. It was terrifying, the way he pinned her down and held her immobile with his expressionless eyes: it was like falling into an abysm, falling and falling, down and down and down deeper, falling, forever falling down deeper into the dark foreboding blackness, and always at the bottom were the icy, blood covered spikes of his lost memory.  
  
"Hey Tea!" he cried excitedly, snapping her out of her reverie. "Hey, Tea, check this one out," he said, holding up a CD. "You think Yugi would like it?" he asked, pressing the thin plastic casing into her hands. Tea looked at him blankly, more than a little disorientated.  
  
"Come on, Tea," Yami pressed, misunderstanding her confusion. "The other Yugi-- the one you know from school-- my other self."  
  
Tea shrugged. "I suppose so," she said weakly. "But Yami," she pressed, "shouldn't you know better? He is your other self after all."  
  
"I guess. It's just that lately... Yugi's been acting all weird all of a sudden. It's like he doesn't really talk to me anymore. He's really quiet, you know, and I don't know what's going on. Hey, Tea maybe you can me find out. You're his friend, aren't you? It's just that... well... something's really bothering him, you know, and he wouldn't tell me what it is."  
  
"Oh I'm sure Yugi's okay. He's probably just worried about you, that's all. It must be terrible not to know who you really are after all."  
  
"It is," Yami agreed. "But it isn't," he insisted. "I don't mind, Tea. But Yugi does. He does... Yugi even offered to share his memories with me, you know, just so that I can make them mine. So that I'll have... well... something. But I don't need something. I'm okay with it, Tea. It doesn't bother me. But it bothers him. I don't mind not remembering my past. I just... I'd rather. I don't want know if that... knowing... means that we-- Yugi and I-- have to be separated. I don't want to have loose him."  
  
"Why do you think remembering your past might separate you? I mean, not to be rude or anything, Yami. It's just that... why do you think so?"  
  
Yami shrugged and shook his head. It was obvious he had no idea why he felt that way. Perhaps it was just an irrational fear? Perhaps. But Tea had enough experience to know to take it seriously. Sometimes intuition more reliable than cold hard facts.  
  
"You really care about him, don't you, Yami." It was a statement.  
  
Yami shrugged again. "He's my other self," he said simply and looked away, uncomfortable with the line of conversation.  
  
Tea looked down at the CD in her hands. It was compilation CD, one of those irritating ones that were always being advertised on television, by the sort of band that combined new age with rage rock. What surprised her was the fact that most of the tracks had heavy Egyptian influence and she looked more closely at the compilation.  
  
Sensing something, Yami peered over her shoulder. When he reached out a hand to angle the CD so that he could read it better, his arm brushed against hers and the same feeling thrilled down her spine. She shuddered, and looked up, and saw that he was staring frowningly at the millennium puzzle he wore around his neck. Slowly, his eyes rode up to meet hers, and this time, she was filled top to toe with such blind devouring lust that she was half convinced that it had to have been the work of an outside source ensorceling her with it's magic.  
  
The world positively rocked beneath her feet, and through her swimming senses, she heard a sharp intake of breath. Yami step back as if he had been jolted, and for a fraction of a second, he looked totally aghast but then she blinked and when she next looked upon him he was as calm as ever. It was as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Stupid dolt!" she screamed in her mind. "Tea, you hopeless imbecile! Yugi asked you to help him with his Yami's problems, not pile them up higher!" What was wrong with her! It was so bizarre, the way she was suddenly reacting to him. It had never happened before. "So why now?" she wondered.  
  
Sighing, Yami replaced the CD on the rack. "Come on, Tea," he said wearily. "Let's get out of here. I need a bit of sun. It's too noisy and stuffy and it's giving me a headache, you know. Lets go get some air." He strode out without a backward glance, and nodding mutely, Tea followed.  
  
It was such a relief to get back into the sunshine, and as the hot summer sun warmed her bones, Tea felt the cheerfulness return to her, and together they strolled on, past the bustling weekend crowd, pausing occasionally to laugh and admire the brightly coloured merchandise that called out to them merrily from the shop windows.  
  
"Hey look!" Yami exclaimed, "I never knew there was a card shop here!"  
  
"Oh really? Well, it just opened recently. Do you want to go inside?"  
  
Yami flashed an incredulous grin as if to say there was never any question of his wanting to and promptly strode in. Laughingly, Tea followed.  
  
The Yami inside the card shop was a like a different person completely, nosing through the rows and rows of starter decks and booster packs as if there were no tomorrow, almost child-like in his excitement. Tea grinned. She decided on the spot that she much rather preferred *this* 'Other Yugi' over the one who had scared her earlier at the café and in the CD shop.  
  
"Hey, Yami!" she called out gaily, holding up a few packets of cards. "You done yet, Yami? I'm going to pay now, so if you wanna get anything, you'd better hurry up!" Yami looked up from where he was hovering over a display of rare cards and grinning, flashed her a thumbs up sign, and Tea was about to return the gesture when she felt the tremors come to her again.  
  
"Oh God, no," she moaned inwardly as she grappled desperately to retain her senses against the surfacing lust. "Not again!" It was overpowering, and she found she was forced to hug an arm around her tummy and lean heavily against a shelf to keep herself from fainting from the weight of it.  
  
"Come on, Tea," Yami said, suddenly, urgently, his voice biting harshly through the mists in her head. "Lets's split."  
  
Without warning, he grabbed her firmly by the wrist and practically dragged her out of the shop, where frighteningly enough, the sunlight seemed to revive her, just as it did before. She looked up timidly at Yami, half afraid of seeing disgust or revulsion on his face. What she saw was thankfully not as bad as she expected, but only just marginally better. Yami towered before her, his face black as thunder.  
  
He stared at her for awhile, angry, puzzled yet *searching* through her eyes for what seemed like forever, then abruptly caught hold of her wrist again and led her at a trot down the street.  
  
They ducked into the first alley they came to.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
There. Chapter 2. Now I know I promised making out, and so far it hasn't yet, but they will. I promise. With chapter 4, I'm gonna have to up it to an R rating, but seeing as chapter 4's not up yet, a PG-13 is still sufficient.  
  
And no. It's not Friday yet. I haven't had that effing Chinese test yet. And I really shouldn't be writing this, but I love Yu-Gi-Oh! too much. (Go Joey! You rock man! If only I can somehow get Joey & Tristan in! But they don't fit in anywhere in either the episode or this story so I cant use my fav character in my maiden YGO fic! *sob* )  
  
And yes, if you guessed that I don't really admire Tea all that much, you're right. She's too weird if u ask me. I mean, not only is her name spelt 'Tea' instead of 'Thea', I just don't get how can someone be a girly damsel-in-distress and a funky rocker chick at the same time? I just don't get her. But then again, they've only shown up to episode 50-plus around here so there's plenty of time to get to know Tea.  
  
Perhaps I'm mentally equating her with Thea from Henrick Ibsen's Hedda Gabbler. Oops. My bad.  
  
Oh, and one last thing. Review? Please? *fazy flashes pleading puppy dog eyes* (Damn alliteration! I must be reading too much Wynne-Jones!) 


	4. The bit in the alley

Title: Kiss Me Quickly.  
  
Summary: Tea (Anzu) and Yami Yugi make out. Events based loosely on episode 53, 'Dance Battle of Flame' where Yugii Muto gets concerned about his Other Self and sets the Other up for a date with Tea.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Tea struggled to keep up with Yami's smooth gliding stride as he wove his way determinedly through the thronging mob of weekend shoppers. She had little choice; his long lithe fingers still twined themselves strongly around her slim wrist. Although she was panting for breath, alternating between jogging and brisk walking, she uttered not a single word of protest. Let Yami do what she wanted. She was too tired to care. The strange bouts of anxiety attacks-- for that was what she thought them to be-- had left her drained and exhausted.  
  
Abruptly, Yami made a sharp right turn into a dim, musty alley following what she vaguely recognized as the route to the old abandoned factory he was trapped in just days before. Tea shuddered. The path was dark and chill, and already the cold was getting to her. And why would he go to the place that must hold such terrifying memories for him? Surely he wasn't trying to relive his moments in the fire, surrounded as he was by the burning flames before Joey and Tristan dragged him out?  
  
But oh, the cold, the cold! The same burning cold that kept plaguing her that morning. It was unbearable. It possessed her! "Yami!" she gasped helplessly. "Yami, help me." She had to get back into the open. Whatever magicks that was affecting her, it only worked when she was enclosed, cut off from the sun. She had to tell him. She had to tell him that they needed to turn back.  
  
Yami paused and turned around, looking at her for the first time since they walked from the shop. His eyes were wide and anxious, with just a flicker of panic in them. "Tea, are you okay?" For a moment, Yami's form wavered, almost as if he were trying to retreat back into the millennium puzzle, but he grew solid again in a hurry when her knees buckled under her. "Tea!" he called out in alarm, catching her as she fell. "Tea..."  
  
Tea was light. Surprisingly light. Either that or Yami didn't know his own strength, for he was able to hold her up with little effort, long enough for her to struggle back to her feet. "Are you okay, Tea?" he said, concerned. "I don't know. Perhaps we should get you home. You don't seem to well today."  
  
Tea nodded faintly. She didn't feel too good at all. Perhaps it was that stupid English paper she had stayed up all night studying for. Perhaps that was what was making her feel so feeble. Perhaps all she needed was a bit of a lie down and she would be as normal as ever. Perhaps. Probably. Yes, yes that must be it. She was just tired. Yami was right. It would do her good to get back and rest. She closed her eyes weakly and nodded...  
  
... and was shocked to feel the hesitant warmth of his lips brushing against hers.  
  
Startled, she pushed him away and stepped back, but apparently Yami was just equally as stunned as she was. Frozen in place with a bewildered look splashed across his features, he stared at her in wide eyed disbelief.  
  
"What the..." he croaked. "What..."  
  
And once again, she felt an icy hand clench its burning fingers around her heart, drowning her in the desperate hunger she had been forced to suffer through so many times that day. She swallowed hard and licked her lips nervously. "Yami?" she whispered, but he never heard her. No sound escaped her dry, parched throat.  
  
Yami stood before her looking small and ashamed, his head bowed low, his proud shoulders drooping, and his eyes fixed on a dark withered line on the ground where the cement pavement had cracked. She saw him take a deep, ragged breath.  
  
"Tea, I'm sorry," he said softly. Tea, I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't..." he continued but trailed off when he raised his head to look at her and saw the same blazing need burning in her eyes as well. His hands clenched of their own accord.  
  
"Shit-Tea!" he hissed through his teeth, holding himself back. But it was too much, knowing that she wanted him with that same desperation he felt for her. Slowly but surely, he felt his resolve crumble. Oh sweet heavens, if only she wasn't looking at him like that, perhaps he could fight.  
  
But... "Tea-Gods!" he cried as his resolve finally disintegrated. There was absolutely no way he could quell that fiercely burning desire that flamed within him. Grabbing hold of her shoulders, he shoved her roughly into the dusty brick wall of the alley and pressed his mouth so forcefully against hers that she felt her mouth fill with the coppery tang of fresh blood.  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
There. I know it's a short chapter but I cant help it. Sorry! And thanks for the reviews guys! *fazy hugs reviewers happily* You make my day! *grinz* Anyway, here it is. Chapter 3.  
  
Basically what I had in mind are the chapter titles of a) the bit in the café, b) the bit in the shops, c) the bit in the alley, d) the bit they have sex, e) the bit in the arcade, f) the bit on the beach, g) the bit with the duel, and h) the final chapter.  
  
There. Told you it was based loosely on the episodes. c",) So now that you know, you ken drop me a mail if the periods between chapters are too unbearably long, and I promise I'll get cracking. A little warning tho. Don't expect anymore updates till the 28th cos I'm starting my exams next week.  
  
In the meantime, reviews would be nice. Really, *really* nice. The good Review Fairy will give you virtual milk and cookies... darn. I already used that line. =D 


	5. The bit before they have sex

Embient: And do you ever! I read your 'Heart of The Soul'. It was fantastic. Definitely recommended reading! (Everybody! Read 'Heart of The Soul'!)  
  
trefenwyd12: Yeah! I thought so too!!!! *grinz*  
  
CrissyKitty: think I wrote you via email. Neway, yup, I learn mandarin, everything from pronounciation to sentence structure to writing the characters. My end of year paper is entirely in Chinese characters.  
  
Yuki Tenshino: Haha. Ironically, I'm not much of a fan of the couple either. I prefer Joey/ Mai, but the Dance Battle episode was just too tempting *not* to write about. I mean, it was practically screaming 'slash me up!' *grinz* And it's been really fun doing so!  
  
And Mystical Miyuki, maria, Lynderia, DustyFall, Dark Angel Bg: Thanks LOTS! *hug*  
  
_______________________  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
CHAPTER WARNING: Sorry to burst your bubble. This isn't a nice, fluffy love story. It's not a soft, sweet making out session in this chapter. It's the prelude to violent, desperate sex. Just foreplay, but still I guess it's rather graphic. Children, read on only if you dare. And don't say you haven't been warned.  
  
Rated R-17  
  
_______________________  
  
For an instant, Tea froze, unable to breathe, unable to think even as Yami ravaged her greedily, his warm tongue licking at her pursed lips, teasing them open-but his efforts were in vain; she was in a daze, unable to react, helpless to do anything but feel him, a strong and powerful presence pressed up against her. Yami seemed to sense this, and delaying his conquest a little longer, he broke away from her mouth and proceeded to plant hot searing kisses, first along the side of her lips, moving along the curve of her jaw line, and drawing from her soft muffled groans of pleasure as she fought to resist her own growing arousal.  
  
After what seemed like eternity to Tea, Yami moved on. With one last half- painful bite that left her left earlobe red and sore, he made his way downwards, slowly trailing across the sensitive stretch of her neck, bathing the porcelain white skin with burning wetness, and once again, Tea shut her eyes and groaned.  
  
The choker seemed to distress him however, the thin band of red velvet stopping him in his tracks. Either that or it excited him further; Tea simply could not tell, for as soon as his lips met the flimsy material, he paused and glared at it, his face and stance accusing. How dare such a meagre thing get in his way, he seemed to be thinking. He growled, a deep low rumble from the back of his throat, and before she knew what was happening, he opened his mouth and sank his sharp teeth into her soft, tender skin.  
  
The shock of it was enough to send Tea hurtling back into reality. Crying out just a little, she shoved him away with such strength as to send him sprawling into the opposite wall and heard a satisfying grunt of pain as his left shoulder rammed hard into the weathered bricks. She reached a hand up to her neck and tentatively felt around the unbearably sore spot. Her hand came away glistening with his saliva. She smelt it. There was a faint scent of blood where his teeth had punctured her skin.  
  
She looked up and saw him leaning against the opposite wall, his right hand rubbing his bruised shoulder. He was panting hard, watching her, his lower back still leaned against the cool brick wall, but his legs were bent slightly apart, his posture forward-looking as he adopted a fighting stance.  
  
He glared at her predatorily. For an instant, their eyes met and locked, and it seemed that time itself slowed to a pause. The whole world waited with bated breath. Tea felt herself tense. Not sound, nor leaf, nor a single breath of wind disturbed the frozen atmosphere. Everything was hushed and stilled, waiting and watching for his next move. But nobody noticed the slight twitch, an added bunching up of his muscles. Without further warning, he sprang and without realising it, Tea found herself thrust forward as well. His movement had unfrozen her and now she too leapt up, greedy for more.  
  
They met exactly halfway between the two opposing walls, and the combined impact of the collision sent them tumbling and flailing to the ground. Tea felt the air knocked out of her, giving Yami, who had the good fortune to land softly on top, some seconds of advantage. He started to crow his victory but deft blow to the side of his head saw him slump down dizzily. Delighted, Tea felt her face break into a manic grin, and within that short instant it took for him to recover his bearings, she had had his hands pinned down above his head and was already straddling him smugly.  
  
Her smugness however, lasted scant seconds. Not one to be easily bested, Yami broke free of her grasp, and in a movement too quick for her eye to catch, he grabbed her by her waist and rolled her down beneath him. They wrestled and grappled for awhile more on the dusty ground but soon broke away, almost as if by mutual agreement. It was as if they both understood this manner of fighting was of the least advantageous to either of them.  
  
But this duel was not over yet.  
  
Still keeping their eyes locked suspiciously on each other, they struggled once more to their feet, both panting hard from their exertions, and still tense and alert, resumed a slow circling of their enemy. Interestingly though, Yami soon abandoned his fighting stance. He straightened up and stood tall and relaxed, looking at her with a cunning, almost knowing smile, and for a second, Tea didn't know what to think. "Why was he doing that? Didn't he want to come and get her?" she wondered, but such thoughts were quickly pushed aside by her straining sex.  
  
Throwing her pride to the dogs, Tea ran forward towards him, almost weeping in desperation and threw her arms around his neck. Oh, how she needed him! But this time it was he that was blocking her out-he just stood there calmly as she pressed her lips needily against his, begging entry into his mouth. It was as if nothing she did could extract a reaction from him! How could Yami be so cruel? He was like a stone statue, cold and aloof as she struggled to tease out a human response. But it was no use.  
  
Biting back the bitter tears of rejection, Tea closed her eyes and moaned, letting her head loll helplessly to one side. She felt so helpless! But it was as if this admission of weakness was exactly what he was waiting for all this time, for in the instant that she did, Yami sprang once more into life. Seizing her roughly by the shoulders, he drove her so hard into the wall that she gasped for air, and pinned her wrists securely behind her in one fluid motion. Then grinning smugly, he leaned forward to kiss her, and with deliberate slowness ground his hips firmly into hers, forcing her to feel the heat of his arousal.  
  
Tea threw back her head in a silent scream as a thrill coursed through her body. She could feel him with startling clarity as he pressed himself against her, of his breath, hot against her neck, and the burning heat of his limbs. Of the speeded pulsating of blood throbbing within his erection, she was minutely aware. Twice more he ground himself into her, and well pleased by the intensity of her reaction, begin thrusting his hips furiously.  
  
Tea writhed. "Yami." she strained through clenched teeth. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her body burned. She needed him now. She struggled to free the arms that he still held pinned firmly behind her back, desperate to hold him, desperate for something to claw onto to ease her agony. "Yami." she whimpered again, more frantically this time. She had to tell him she could not wait any longer, that she could not take even a second more of this sweet torture . She had to make him understand!  
  
Pushed to the same limit of endurance, Yami abruptly released her wrists and fumbled urgently at her belt, but his fingers were trembling too hard to undo even that simple clasp. Sensing his distress, Tea reached down as well but she too was even more helpless than he was, and Yami soon knocked her hands away in frustration. By a combination of intense concentration and pure dumb luck, he managed to get both the belt and the top button of her pink zipper shorts undone, but was halted in his progress by the unmistakable sound of laughter coming down the alley. Someone was coming. And oh dear gods, it sounded like.  
  
"No!" Yami gave a heartfelt groan as he recognized that unmistakable lilting accent. He shut his eyes and buried his face in Tea's soft pink sweater. "Not now," he said wretchedly. "Not Bakura!"  
  
End of chapter 4.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Haha! Man, I ken just imagines the look on Yami's face when he realises it's Bakura! *bounces* Yes, I'm mean, I'm evil, I say, EVIL!!!!! *grinz*  
  
You know, I never intended to stretch it out so long. Now there's gonna have to be a *third* chapter with them *still* in the alley, when I originally intended just one. And I'm still quite smug at getting in such a tormenting distraction right at the very end. Originally, I imagined two hooligans just kicking a can down the alley. The guys see Yami & Anzu, leer at them a bit and stumble away like the dorks they really are, ie: a very minor distraction. But when I actually came down to it, I thought "what the heck! Let's have someone they know. That'll really give them something to squirm about!"  
  
And Bakura's the nicest person of the lot; he wont leer, he wont tease (Joey & Tristain), he wont try to insult them (Kaiba), he wont try to challenge Yami (also Kaiba). He'll just be very nice and polite (once he stopped being clueless) and that'll make it even more awkward for them. ;P  
  
One question for you guys. In the 2nd last paragraph, I mentioned laughter, which means he's with someone else. Now lets make this a little more fun for everybody. Why not *you guys* tell *me* who you want to see with Bakura (need not be a sensible reason at all) and I'll see if I ken write him/her/them in! *cheeky grin*  
  
So tell me. Who do you wanna see? 


	6. The bit where they have sex

A/N: And yeah, yeah, I know she isn't *that* young. I just felt like making her more of a child. Sue me if you want, I have no money, just instant noodles (the cheapo variety). Sue me if you want cheap instant noodles. Who is the she I'm talking about? Well, read on!  
  
Bakura is as his Hikari (the nice one).  
  
Replies to reviewers at bottom. _______________________  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
CHAPTER WARNING:  
  
Yup. Still R-17. This should be the last R-17 one before we go back to the normal PG-13. Some fun, mindless banter with the guys who walk in on them, but it goes on to be rather graphic, which explains the higher rating. I actually tried to make it pretty gross, but I dunno if it succeeded. If you find it offensive, please don't go on; just skip to the next chapter. I'll prob start on it after my last exam. As with chapter 4, children, read on only if you dare. And don't say you haven't been warned.  
  
Rated R-17  
  
_______________________  
  
"No!" Yami gave a heartfelt groan as he recognized that unmistakable lilting accent. He shut his eyes and buried his face in Tea's soft pink sweater. "Not now," he said wretchedly. "Not Bakura!" He winced slightly as Tea sighed and made to push him away, but before they could untangle themselves from each other, a child shot past them, laughing and calling to her brother to hurry up.  
  
Yami and Tea parted in a hurry.  
  
"I didn't know Bakura has a sister," Yami looked at Tea in confusion.  
  
"He doesn't."  
  
"Then... whose sister is this?"  
  
As if on cue, a tall lanky teenager with sandy blonde hair burst through the bend in the alleyway from where the girl had come, roaring at the top of his lungs as he chased her, his arms playfully outstretched in that typical posture of somebody playing the role of a monster. The girl screamed her laughter to the world.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" the 'monster' boomed. "You better watch out, cos I'm gonna catch you Serenity, and when I do I'm gonna break your bones and then I'm gonna chop you into teeny little pieces and...Hey Yugi! Tea! What're you doing here? I thought you said you wanted to go to the museum or something..."  
  
Yami and Tea exchanged a Look. He had called him 'Yugi' instead of 'Yami'. Did that mean that Joey still thought Yugi and Yami were one and the same person? Tea didn't know. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, for already Joey was casting around as if he were looking for something. "Hey Bakura!" he yelled finally. "Hurry up, will ya! Yugi and Tea's here," he called down the alley.  
  
"Coming!" a soft, musical voice floated back down to them. "I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
"Sorry," Joey grinned sheepishly, turning back to face the two of them. "Serenity tied Bakaura's shoelaces together and he had a bit of a fall, and then the nasty little bit here just high-tailed outta there, it was all I could do not to loose the little angel. We were on our way to the shops when we bumped into him, so we thought we might go have lunch together or something, you know the three of us. You wanna come too? Serenity'll love your company. Oh yeah, before I forget! Here, meet my sister, Seren-- Hey, what's the big idea! Serenity! Serenity, come here you..." he trailed off as he started to play-chase her all over again.  
  
Serenity squealed in delight and dodged her brother easily, laughing as she did so. She paused however, when she saw Bakura, and running up to him, threw her arms around his waist.  
  
"Look, Joey! Bakura's back!" she giggled. Joey made a face at her. "I'm sorry I made you fall," she apologised but Bakura simply waved it off.  
  
"It's okay," Bakura smiled sweetly. "It's not like I cut myself or anything. You know, for someone who needs her eyesight fixed, you sure tie good knots!" he laughed.  
  
Tea suddenly remembered Joey had mentioned that his sister was coming to town for an operation. "But so soon? I don't know, I guess I just assumed it wouldn't be anytime soon."  
  
"Oh, the operation's not for some time yet, is it Serenity," Joey said casually, but this time, his easy smile looked forced. He was obviously worried for his kid sister. "The doctors want to take a look at her before the operation. I don't know why, they keep wanting to run these tests on her, but they say she'll be just fine once this whole things is over."  
  
"Are you sure?" Bakura asked, concerned.  
  
"Well of course I'm sure! We have the best doctors in the world to care for her thanks to Yugi and his prize money here," Joey beamed. "Well, maybe not the best best but certainly the best we could find! Thanks again, Yugi."  
  
Tea closed her eyes and willed them all away, willed them all to leave them in peace so Yami and her could get some privacy. "Oh, Gods, please..."she prayed silently. She glanced helplessly at Yami. His face looked strained. "Oh Gods, please go away, please go away, please go away." But they didn't. Instead, they seemed rather content to just linger here, chatting away. "Go away!" she screamed at them in her mind. "Please!" Yami seemed to be suffering as much as she was. She glanced up at him again, and this time, her eyes caught his. They shared a mutual wince. They didn't think they would be able to remain apart for long.  
  
Bakura suddenly seemed to notice their ruffled hair and Tea's undone belt. He looked at Tea in soft surprise and tilted his head questioningly, but how could she respond? How was she expected to respond? What if word got out? She would be the laughing stock of school! Thankfully Joey still seemed unbelievably clueless; if he knew, she'd never live it down. At least, those were the thoughts that raced through Tea's mind, but then, out of the blue, something in Tea snapped.  
  
Hell with them, she thought rebelliously. To hell with all of them: to hell with the her parents, to hell with propriety, to hell with her reputation! She was sick of being a Good Girl.  
  
To hell with that!  
  
Reaching out, she twined her arms roughly around Yami's neck and kissed him hungrily, devouringly, and that was all the encouragement he needed. Pushed to the brink of desperation, he rubbed his body, catlike against hers, making them both moan aloud as the movement brought his sizzling erection into hard contact with her.  
  
Joey's jaw dropped. For a moment, he just stood there blinking stupidly, frozen in place before a childish giggle reminded him of his sister's presence. He immediately made himself un-freeze.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he cried, rushing shield his sister from the sight. He grabbed her protectively, turned her around such that his body would block out the sight of the two and covered both her ears. "THERE'S A CHILD HERE, FOR GOODNESS SAKE! SHE'S ALREAY LOST HALF HER EYESIGHT-- ARE YOU TRYING TO BLIND HER COMPLETELY?!?" he raged. "Of all the stupid, imbecilic, insensible, ridiculous, irresponsible..." he sputtered, but stopped when he realised that his words were falling on deaf ears. It was bloody obvious that the two idiots were...ahem... occupied... at the moment. Muttering savagely beneath his breath, he dragged his curious sister away. Bakura followed moments later.  
  
"Sweetest God," Tea gasped, breathlessly as they broke the kiss. "Are they gone yet?"  
  
Yami glanced swiftly over his shoulder. Nobody there. Good. But Yami didn't bother to reply. Abruptly, he pulled down her shorts, helping her step out of them before attacking his own belt and buttons. He pulled his pants down to his knees, and in a movement that would ordinarily have shocked the both of them, he ripped her panties off her body. As it was, they were too preoccupied to even care. He tossed the torn flimsy material away before returning to his attentions, his long, slim fingers seeking out her opening.  
  
What he found however was a thin line of chord.  
  
Startled, he stepped back, his eyes wide and questioning, and for a second, she was at a loss herself as to what had shocked him until half-panicked, she ran a hand down across her body. Tea could have laughed in relief. "It's just a tampon, silly!" she said, desperately trying to stifle her giggles but Yami still stood apart from her, staring in disbelief. "It's a tampon," she repeated when it was obvious he did not understand. "Tampon... You know, the thing girls wear when they get their period."  
  
"Period?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know! Period, menstruation, monthly blood... hello?! Anything ring a bell to you?!"  
  
"Oh. Okay. Erm... What do you actually do with that thing?"  
  
"Gods, Yami! What millennia do you come from?! You stick it in you so that your clothes don't get soiled."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"So your clothes don't get soiled?!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"So your clothes don't get-- forget it. Well, look at it this way. Why not?"  
  
"But it's unnatural!!!! I mean, it's... it's ... freaky!"  
  
Tea sighed in mild annoyance. Yami's eyes were still fixed on the spot where the thin cord entered her body. She gave the string a quick tug and it slid out effortlessly, then hid a smile when she saw him staring, agape. Mischeviously, she dangled the used tampon in front of his eyes and watched his eyes follow the movement it as if it were a hypnotic pendulum from a magician's spell. Eventually, he reached out to take it tentatively from her.  
  
"You're sure it's safe?" he frowned, still unconvinced, and Tea burst out laughing. She twined her arms around him and pulled him back towards her, planting soft kisses down his neck.  
  
"Come on, Yami," she crooned. "Let's continue. I'm mortally sick of being interrupted."  
  
When he opened his mouth, most likely to reaffirm the safety of a tampon, Tea frowned warningly. "But are you absolutely certain it's okay?" he pressed, ignoring her exasperation. "Because I have this nagging feeling that it's wrong to... you know... during... you know... that time..." he trailed off uncomfortably. Tea shook her head in astonishment. Where in the world did he get a chance to internalize all those superstitious old age mumbo-jumbo?  
  
Yami shrugged and tossed the used tampon away, then before she could ready herself, he grinned and plunged himself into her so abruptly and so violently that she gasped with the pain and shock of it. Surrounded by her warm velvety heat, he fought to still himself within her for a moment, if only to allow her to adjust to the intrusion before starting a steady yet rapid rhythm of hard, firm thrusts that drove them both to the brink of insanity. Interestingly, or perhaps disturbingly even, he seemed surprisingly competent, lifting her left leg to allow him to enter further, angling his hips to trigger her most intense reactions. Tea threw back her head and moaned shamelessly, her prim, manicured nails clawing at the soft vulnerable flesh of his shoulders, leaving cruel red lines where they travelled as she hurtled towards her climax.  
  
For a moment, Tea found it in herself to wonder, and quite rightly, how he could seem so... uncannily experienced, but such thoughts were quickly banished from her mind. His pace was getting increasingly erratic, increasingly frenzied and it was all she could do not to claw his head and scream. And just as suddenly as he had begun, it was over. Tottering on the edge of his release, Yami thrust himself in one last time and emptied his seed into her body. Tea shuddered. She could almost feel a tingling feeling, a tickle as his sperm worked its way deeper and deeper into her system...  
  
She came with a ragged cry seconds after and suddenly exhausted, they both stumbled to the ground, locking lips as often as their irregular breathing allowed. At length, Tea reached for her handbag and pulled out a packet of tissues which Yami accepted the tissue gladly, using it to wipe the menstrual blood off.  
  
"But what's that?" he asked when she rummaged in her bag and brought out a thin tube, his head resting gently on her shoulder. Tea just rolled her eyes. What else could it be, for goodness sake? Without saying anything, she tore off the paper wrapper and was about to insert the tampon when she felt his hands upon hers. Surprised, she looked up at him, but his questioning expression was that of innocent curiosity. She smiled. Pressing it into his hands, she adjusted his hold on the cardboard applicator and guided his fingers to her opening, and still holding on to him, nudged it gently in and slid the now-empty applicator out.  
  
"That's it?" Yami asked, surprised. "That's all?" Tea nodded, and after a moment's deliberation, punched him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"That," she said, "was for ruining my best undies. Yami, that was my favourite pair, how dare you! And I've hardly ever worn it at all! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find nice undergarments these days? All the good ones are so ridiculously expensive and everything else is either so cheap it's uncomfortable or just so tacky you wouldn't believe it." she grumbled, as she stuffed what was left of her panties in her pocket.  
  
"And you do realise Joey's gonna give us hell on Monday?" she continued. "He's probably telling Tristan about it even as we speak," she said, scrambling back into her shorts. Yami did the same, and not a moment too soon.  
  
"Hoi!" a deep voice cried. By the looks of it, he was a policeman. "Hoi, you! Damn kids know nothing about fucking laws about indecent public fucking exposure, eh? HOI! You, yes you, does it fucking look like there's anyone else around here I could fucking well be talking to?!?" he boomed, trotting angrily up to them.  
  
Yami and Tea exchanged a mischievous look. She had always been a good girl. Today was her day to be bad. Giggling and laughing, they took off hand in hand in the opposite direction, and though the policeman gave chance, Yami and Tea left him far behind.  
  
After five minutes, the policeman fucking gave up case. c",)  
  
End of chapter 4.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Alright guys! There was one bit I almost edited out, and that was the bit about him seeming experienced. Yes, yes, I know it's cheesy and so embarrassingly cliché, but there is a reason for it. Sorry.  
  
GACK! I am having exams at the moment!!!! What the heck am I doing writing Kiss Me Quickly?!?! Had my 1st paper this morning... gasp...splutter...exams...sux...next paper...on...FRIDAY!!!!! Gah. I'll probably not be updating this till after my last paper on the 28th.  
  
To my lovely reviewers: Thanks for all the wonderful suggestions and contributions to the story, and thanks for all the suggested improvements. I'm in the midst of doing a re-write. well, not a *total* re-write, but I've drafted out a short prologue, and I'm gonna try to make things stick together a bit more. And I'm actually thinking of alternating the current chapters with a bit of ancient Egypt drama cos that way things might gell together a bit more. It'll take some time tho, before it's up, cos I really should be studying at the moment.  
  
prodigy-angel-x: I just thought of a way to call Yami 'Yami' instead of 'Yugi', but it's a bit late to switch. =( But that'll be one of the major changes for the re-write I'm planning. Thanks so much for suggesting it. *hugs* Really, thanks a lot!  
  
ginnymaepotter: yay, thanks! Glad u liked it. And yeah, Mai would have been really great, but I couldn't fit her in!!!! Maybe for another project... *fazy rubs hands gleefully*  
  
Missy and Mikara: evil bitch going out with your brother? Awww... my condolences... so long as she doesn't marry into your family and become a sister-in-law. Can you imagine hearing her friendship speeches every day at dinnertime? *grinz* sorry. Couldn't resist. Am not much of a Tea fan myself, goodness knows why she's my protagonist inna 'wish-fulfilment' type fic. And even Yami's not my fav YGO guy! I'd much prefer Joey/Mai or either (both) of the Bakuras... yeah, I'm evil. Sue me. Oooh, and thanks for liking Kiss Me Quickly! *fazy beams* Thanks! And yeah, I hope to keep writing but the exams keep getting in the way, curse it! Oh, and 'Enter the Shadow Realm'? Sorry, what's that? Is that an episode? Cos where I come from we're just at episode 57, 'Reverse Situation; Chain Destruction' on the first day of the Battle City tournament.  
  
Jayde A: Haha! Wasn't able to get Mai in the picture. Cant imagine her with Joey and Bakura tho if B-man wasn't there that would have been soooooooooo cute!!!! *sighs dreamily* I so love Joey/ Mai. And oooh, I choose Joey cos you made me imagine the look on his face, but it seems his reaction here turned out different... ah well, I guess we cant have our cake AND eat it, eh. *sigh* Thanx for the suggestion btw. Yeah, this was all due to was your idea. =D And thanks for the compliement! *fazy bounces happily* But as I was telling Mika above, it'll probably have to wait till after my exams... gack... I have TWO camps right after exams, one straight after the other... Don't use the axe on me yet... (or was that the millennium rod... *grinz*)  
  
Dark Angel Bg: did u get my mail? If you didn't, just write me chopstickssg@yahoo.com and I'll re-send it or something. Tell me more about it, kay?  
  
Seguha: thanks. Be sure to tell me if things still need clearing up, yah! Cos I really wanna know how I can improve it, especially since I'm planning a re-write. It doesn't matter if the revised edition doesn't get read or anything, I just want to know how to make it better. Thanks a lot in advance.  
  
Lucki: awww... sorry. I'd already written the chapter! I just got your mail when I went online to post this up, otherwise I might really have done Mai. Whoa... three people requested Mai. Shall bear that in mind next time I need to add someone in. =D And hah, I've done continued it! Yay! Just don't expect another update until my papers are over. (fazy realises that she's been singing the selfsame tune ever since chapter 2 and it's chapter 5 already. Bah. Talk about lack of willpower...) *grinz* Thanks for the review! ps: you don't happen to be the same Lucki who stays beside Amy, do you?  
  
Hugs, fazy. 


	7. The Aftermath aka The bit in the park

Hi guys. In case you haven't realised, I kinda revised the story. The major changes are that a) there is now a prologue, b) the chapter which is not a chapter is removed, c) Yami now goes by the name of Yami. (It's been bugging me that I've been forced to call Yami 'Yugi' just because Tea calls him 'Yugi' but I have finally found a solution.) Anyway, the story probably makes a bit more sense now.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Title: Kiss Me Quickly.  
  
Summary: Tea (Anzu) and Yami Yugi rediscover a lost passion. Events based loosely on episode 53, 'Dance Battle of Flame' where Yugi Muto gets concerned about his Other Self and sets the Other up for a date with Tea.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Yami and Tea burst out of the dark alley into the bright sunshine, gasping for breath. Behind them, they could hear first the increasingly laboured breathing of the lone policeman, then his frustrated cry as he gave up chase. The two of them exchanged a look and burst into helpless fits of laughter. Tea was laughing so hard that her legs bucked, and letting her handbag fall limply to the floor, she collapsed against Yami, forcing him to lean heavily against the wall for support. He didn't look as if he minded though; it only seemed to make him laugh even harder.  
  
"Hey Tea," he gasped between breaths. "Do me a favour, will ya. Promise me that if we ever go out together you're gonna junk those platforms."  
  
Tea smiled cheekily. "And why should I?"  
  
"This is why," he said, pulling her head down for a kiss. At length, he drew away and leaned back, eyeballed her smilingly. "Damnit, Tea, I'm getting neck cramps!" he laughed.  
  
"And why should that concern me?" she teased coyly.  
  
"Doesn't it?" Yami raised an eyebrow, obviously baiting her.  
  
"Of course it doesn't!" she retorted.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Alright then," he replied, "Bye."  
  
"Bye?"  
  
"Bye."  
  
And without another word, turned around and walked away, leaving Tea to stare after him in stunned silence. Yami paused after a couple of steps and glanced at her over his shoulder.  
  
"Tall chicks turn me off, see," he said keeping a perfectly straight face, feigning nonchalance until the twitching of his lips threatened to give away his jest. Tea threw back her head and laughed. Picking up her handbag, she ran up to his and flung her arms around him as he welcomed her into his embrace.  
  
"Oh gods, Yami I love you," she giggled, but Yami pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"Strong words, baby," he whispered and kissed her. "Don't say anything you know you don't mean," he said seriously, and for a moment, she flushed the deep red of startled humiliation. Seeing her blush, Yami's face broke into a grin. "So... I guess that means you're wearing flats next time?" he teased hopefully.  
  
Tea punched him.  
  
***  
  
They spent the rest of the day walking around, just soaking up the sun and luxuriating in the other's presence, but although they had talked about it jokingly before, Tea found she was vaguely disturbed by the differences in their height. Yami... well, he wasn't as tiny as Yugi, but still, it felt wrong.  
  
She felt like she was on a date with a younger brother, especially when a flock of birds decided among themselves that he looked like a good landing perch. It was so adorable, his look of helpless frustration as he stood immobile, frozen to the spot while a pigeon pecked at his hair. She couldn't quite understand why, but she knew that she adored him with all her being, even though they had only just gotten to know each other.  
  
But then again...  
  
She shuddered slightly and pushed away the arm that was perched comfortably on her buttocks. Yami looked up at her, surprised. "Yami," she said hesitantly. "You're not Yugi, are you?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "Of course not," he replied. "But you already know that, Tea. What's wrong? What's bothering you?"  
  
"You really *are* not... Yugi, are you?" she pressed. Yami got her drift. He sat her down on the park bench and took her hands in his.  
  
"No, I'm not," he said. "I'm not. We might share the same skin, but I'm different. You can see that, can't you? We're not..." he broke off uncomfortably, searching for the right words. "Tea, how do put this? When I take over his body... I change... *it* changes...it becomes different. *I'm* different. We're not..." he rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. "I'm not him," he concluded at last. "Not inside and not out."  
  
"But does he know?" she asked awkwardly. "I mean, can he... watch?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, but not always, see. He... I... we can watch each other, you know, but not always... like... only sometimes, when...when...when... shit, Tea, I'm not good at this!" he sighed in frustration. "We *can* watch each other, but only at certain times, when the situation calls for it, or when the other lets us. Otherwise the self inside will just...well... be... dormant... in the soul room. It's difficult to explain it, Tea. It's just one of those things that are felt but not said."  
  
Tea sighed and nodded her head, and they both leaned back to stare blanky into space. Suddenly Yami tensed. Sitting up, re reached over and grabbed her hands anxiously.  
  
"Tea, promise me something," he choked. "Never tell Yugi," he said. "Never. Ever. Tell Yugi about this. Please."  
  
Tea nodded dumbly. Of course she wouldn't tell Yugi. How could she? A ditzy voice sounded in her mind. //And what are you going to tell him anyway, Tea? 'Hey Yugi, guess what? I just had sex with Yami! You know, your Other Self you set me up with over the weekend? The one that shares the same body as you? How cool is that?!' Yeah, way to go, man!// the other voice mocked her within the confines of her head. //Tea Gardener, you are like, the ultimate bitch!//  
  
"We'll keep it a secret," she whispered, resignedly.  
  
"Between us," Yami agreed.  
  
"But--" she tensed, suddenly remembering how Bakura and Joey had walked in on them. Yami winced.  
  
"Shit!" he breathed. "Oh, *shit*!" He felt like the worst sort of traitor possible. He'd just let a *girl* come between them. How could he betray his hikari like this, especially when he knew that Yugi had always had a crush on her? And now he could not even keep it a secret from him: Joey would surely tease them about it at school on Monday. How could he do this? And especially after Yami himself kept going on and on about honour and pride as a duelist... he shook his head and slumped back helplessly. He felt like such a hypocrite.  
  
"Yami?" Tea asked hesitantly. "You okay?" Yami sighed heavily.  
  
"Yeah, Tea, I'm fine. Come on, let's get moving, okay. I'm getting restless just sitting here like this."  
  
"No!" Tea whined, pouting her lips. "Not when you're like that." Leaning over, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and flashed him her best puppy- dog eyes. Yami smiled.  
  
"Stupid girl," he said fondly and ran his tongue teasingly across her mouth. "You have no idea how ridiculous you look."  
  
When her lips parted in annoyance, Yami plunged his tongue into her mouth, and Tea shuddered to feel his slick warmth licking at her from the inside. Whimpering slightly, she pulled herself into his lap and twined her arms around his head and neck, forcing him to plunge himself deeper into her throat. Yea gods, it felt good, she thought, feeling his strong fingers creep underneath her blouse. //Almost too good,// she corrected herself. One thing was certain though; she needed him with a lust so strong that she knew it was fruitless to fight it.  
  
They walked aimlessly through the meandering streets with their arms around each other, pausing every few steps to exchange desperate kisses. The disgusted looks on the passers by did not bother Tea as much as she thought it would. It was just so easy to ignore their scorn. After all, what did it matter what the world think? This was between her and him. Later she knew she would come to regret her rash acts, but for now she was content to throw caution to the wind and drown herself in her Yami's ceaseless attentions.  
  
And so they walked until their random wonderings brought them back to the rows of colourful shops. "Hey look!" she cried suddenly, digging her heels in and making him grind to a halt. "An arcade!" she crooned excitedly in his ear. "Let's go in!" Yami nodded. He would much rather have followed her home to her bedroom, but since that was obviously not going to be happening any time soon, an arcade was as good a place to be as any. "Alright," he grinned. "Let's go."  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Now that the exams are over, I've been meaning to go over to my reviewers' pages and read your fics, but I'm really busy at the moment. I've got deadlines (I write for the school magazine) and I'm in the middle of publishing my first book, plus I'm involved in PLANNING a holiday camp and ATTENDING another holiday camp, AND I'm co-conducting a coupla workshops at the moment and organizing my club's Christmas party even tho I'm not Christian =D Holidays aren't much of a holiday this year, it seems. Please forgive me if I am slow to update. And please be patient. I *will* get down to reading your fics!  
  
prodigy-angel-x: haha. I thought it was funny too. Or at least, I thought it would be really funny if it ever happened to me, and I thought 'what the heck' and slipped in the tampon scene. I also happen to think it's really sexy to have a guy slide in a tampon for you, but that's just me. You're doubtless thinking 'whoa, way too much information', so I shall shut up about it now. =P And YAY! I've changed it to Yami cos it's really been bugging ever since I started writing it that I'm calling him Yugi even tho he's really Yami. (((*mutters: "Yugi the psycho" as she reads the manga*...hehehehehe. Check out my other fics when you have the time.))) Will do. Truly I'm intending to go through the fics from *all* my wonderful reviewers. I'm just really pressed for time at the moment.  
  
Embient: haha. Why am I not surprised that you liked the title? *grinz* Nah, just joking. No offence meant. I was pretty surprised that you liked them getting on with it with the others watching though. I kinda thought it was too abrupt and wince-ably bad writing on my part. I dunno. I'm still pretty bad at sex scenes, (I get impatient) which is why I'm penning so many at the moment. Trying to get some practice... so if you have any comments or ideas for improvement, tell me. If they're *scathing* comments, pls email it to me and I will get my epal to read it. My worst weakness is that I'm bad at handling criticism, even productive criticism so my epal helps me with it. I ken take it coming from her tho cos I'm her beta (and a damn good beta at that!) and goodness knows I've critic-d her work enuf for that.  
  
Crisskitty: YEAH! Damn right she's getting rude! *grinz* Well, I didn't realise she was until you pointed it out, but MAN, it is about time she does. If only she'd do so in the show as well... *haiz* oh well, we can always dream, cant we...  
  
Yami Yuugi Lover AKA Kiyo: Thanx, tho I'm not quite sure what you mean by ( Yami/Tea...// Yugi/Tea ?? ). If you're asking whether it's yami or yugi, the answer's yami. But if you're pointing out that it *might* be possible that since Yami and Yugi share the same skin, she might actually be *ahem* both of them, then I salute you. Hmm... it *is* an interesting thought though. I was actually thinking of throwing Yugi into the drama as well, seeing that he actually likes Tea, but that'll fall outside my game plan for Kiss Me Quickly. Hmmm... perhaps we might do a sequel?..... what happens when two souls who share the same skin both strive for her attentions?..... and the whole aibou bond yami n yugi share... it's cool to think about, but you gotta admit it's terribly soap opera-ish, isn't it? Haha. What do you think of the title? Kiss Me Quickly II: The YuGiOh Soap Opera. *grinz*  
  
Arezal: Am continuing! =D But just don't expect frequent updates. I've finished my exams, but I'm really busy at the moment. _ *and* I had a bit of a brain-jam lately (I'm not qualified enuf to claim to have writers- block, see). That's really the main reason ch 6 took so long. Sorry. 


	8. The bit in the arcade

Hey guys! Guess what! I got flamed! *grinz* Mild spoilers in my reply. Don't read the reply to 'flamer' if like me, you're the sort who can't bear spoilers. And special thanks to prodigy-angel-x for her suggestions. I made use of a coupla ideas...  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Title: Kiss Me Quickly.  
  
Summary: Tea (Anzu) and Yami Yugi rediscover a lost passion. Events based loosely on episode 53, 'Dance Battle of Flame' where Yugi Muto gets concerned about his Other Self and sets the Other up for a date with Tea.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
At his consent, Tea took him by the hand and literally dragged him into the arcade-she was so excited. Yami thought it was a bit weird. Wasn't the arcade a place where guys hang out? Oh well, there you have it. There was always something weird about Tea. It was best to just not think about it. Although he had been expecting it, Yami found himself swept back by the sudden burst of music and lights the moment he stepped through the doors. Tea noticed his discomfort.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?" she asked.  
  
"I don't like loud noises."  
  
"Then how come you hand around Joey all the time?" she teased.  
  
"I don't," he replied playfully. "He's the one who hangs around me!"  
  
Although the arcade was chock full of schoolchildren taking advantage of their weekend break, one game seemed to be drawing more attention then most. "Look!" Tea said excitedly. "Dance Dance Revolution!" she grinned. "It's the dance machine with the fancy footwork. The arcade just brought it in, so everyone's still excited about it, but if you want you can try the Para Para machines over there. They're not as crowded, not since Dance Dance came in a coupla weeks ago. We sure have a weird arcade manager. Most of the ones in town had Dance Dance before Para Para."  
  
Yami flashed her a blank look.  
  
"Para Para. Really, Yami, where have you been the last millennia or so? Para Para Paradise? No? Still don't ring a bell? It's the one with the hand movements. You know, you move your hands to swat the arrows? Oh, man! Yami! Don't tell me you've never played on any of the dance machines!"  
  
Yami shook his head and blinked. Innocently.  
  
"Come on, you HAVE to try it. It's great. Aw, come on, it's fun. Trust me."  
  
They decided to have a go with the Para Para for the simple fact that it was Yami's first time, and most people were glued to DDR. The last thing they wanted was for him to look a fool in front of a huge crowd. Besides, there was the whole issue about long queues....  
  
They selected two machines side by side, and Tea slotted in her members' card and waited for it to deduct credit from the card's stored value. She then set Yami's machine to the lowest level of difficulty, and on impulse, imposed the same settings on hers. That way, he would be able to mimic her if he got too lost.  
  
"Hmm... lets see now..." she mused as she scrolled down the music menu. "'Night of Fire', 'Eurobeat', 'Kingdom of Rock', lets try 'Sara'." She punched in the buttons, and soon the music filled the air. Smiling happily, she let herself be enveloped by the music, let the strains seep deep into her system as she worked the familiar routine with relaxed ease. They were about halfway through before it occurred to her to check on Yami.  
  
What she saw was enough to stop her in her tracks. In fact, it was almost enough to make her roll on the ground, howling with laughter. Yami's eyes were wide with what looked amusingly like panic and a thin sheen of sweat lined his forehead as he flapped his arms desperately in all directions, clumsily trying his best to swat as many of the arrows as possible. It was obvious he had no idea what he was doing.  
  
Sheer strength of will kept her from laughing out loud, and then even that broke and Tea clutched her sides and howled. Yami froze and turned to stare at her, bristling with indignation, but Tea was laughing too hard to care. "Gods, Yami!" she spluttered helplessly, "You look like a chicken!"  
  
Yami opened his mouth to retort, sealed his lips together when he found himself lost for words then opened his mouth again to chastise her but his actions just made her laugh even harder. Yami coloured. People were starting to stare. Blushing furiously and feeling more than a little foolish, he grabbed he roughly by the wrist and made to drag her away to the darkest, most secluded part of the arcade where he could hide his face in peace.  
  
As he swept past the entrance though, he walked straight into a large man dressed stylishly in a long sleeved red shirt and trousers with tribal- inspired markings on it. He looked down at Yami and brushed him off as an inconsequential fly and proceeded to undress Tea with his eyes. "Whazzap, baby," he leered. "You going out this little kid?"  
  
Already in a bad mood form his embarrassing stint with the Para Para machine, Yami was in no mood to be dissed by a freak show, even if it *was* sporting dreadlocks. "Come on, Tea," he said quietly, though with ice enough to crack steel. "Lets go." Tea nodded and gave Yami a small smile, then inched closer and hung on to his arm, deliberately sending the message that she was with him. Apparently she disliked the newcomer as much as he did.  
  
And that was the last they saw of him for the next hour or so. Pushing the stranger out of their thoughts, they had a ball of a time trying out the different arcade games, and Yami discovered he had an uncanny knack for motorcycle races. Well, he had a knack for coming in first place in the game, at least.  
  
"Wohoo!" he whooped as he zipped through the finishing line again, and punched the air in delight when the screen told him that congratulations, he had just set a new record high score. Tea laughed, and Yami reached across to where she stood and pulled her in for a kiss. "Hey," he drawled when he pulled back. "Do you think this baby can take two?" Grinning mischievously, Tea winked at him and climbed onto the back seat of the motorcycle, then hung tight as he swung it deftly through another obstacle race.  
  
They were about to go for yet another round when they noticed the cheering coming from across the arcade. Curious, they quickly dismounted and followed the cheering. Not surprisingly, it led to the DDR machines where a dance battle was taking place.  
  
"Eugh, look. It's *him* again," Tea said with distaste, her mouth curled as if she had just bitten into something rotten. But jerk as he was, the guy was good at the dance machine, and now that she saw him move, she could have kicked herself for not realising he was a dancer, and a good one at that. All around them, the crowd cheered their appreciation.  
  
The dreadlocks guy beat his opponent hands down, and turned to face his adoring public, a smug smirk on his face. "Alright, who's up? Who's next to be beaten by Dreadlock Johnny?" he crowed, but nobody wanted a go with such an experienced player as an opponent. "How about you, how would you like a chance to be beaten by the master?" he said, turning to look directly at Tea. "Hey cutie pie, you wanna play with me?"  
  
Cutie pie? Tea scoffed inwardly, but she felt her eyes light up at the challenge. Dance battle? Now this was one battle she could DO! She slid out of her pink sweater and passed it to Yami, but not before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him intimately. Around them, the hyped-up crowd cheered and cat-called at the display. After a few more quick pecks, she untangled herself from his arms and stepped up to meet Johnny on the dance platform.  
  
"Whoa, the chick's got some mojo," Johnny crowed appreciatively as she took her place. "Don't worry sweetie, I promise I wont go easy on you, okay."  
  
"You'd better not go easy on me."  
  
"Oh? Great, so if you loose the game you'll have to junk the shortie and go out with me tonight."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tea cried in disbelief. Who did this Johnny think he was? She cast a quick glance in Yami's direction and saw that he was fuming quietly. "Not on your life," she retorted, but Johnny was not to be put off.  
  
"Sweetie, I know what you want," he said, "and that's why you came here. If you loose, and I'll make sure of it, you're gonna have to go out with me tonight."  
  
She won of course, even though Johnny played unfairly. She was too good not to win, and the crowd knew it. Smilingly, she allowed Yami to lift her off the platform, and entertainer as she was, conceded to pleasure the crowd by kissing Yami dramatically before allowing him to lead her away. As for Yami, he had enough of arcades for one day. Yup. He had had enough of them.  
  
"Hey, Tea," he whispered as he snaked an arm around her waist. "How bout we just go to the coast for awhile. It's getting late, and Yugi told me you get a good view of the sunset from there," he said and smiled. Turning to face her, he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer so that her groin rubbed gently against his. "And I hear it's quiet there..." he trailed off suggestively. "Come on," he breathed in her ear. "What do you say?"  
  
Tea simpered as the red blush of arousal crept prettily up her neck. "I don't know," she shrugged and looked away, suddenly shy. "It sounds good to me."  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
haha. There, chapter 7. And I think it's longer than chapter 6. Oh well... next chapter will be pretty short... I think. And it'll probably take a long time coming. Garrrgh.. .Am super sleep-deprived. And I'm soooo sorry! I *still* haven't gotten down to reading your fics! I'm getting down to it RIGHT AWAY. Well. ..once I finish uploading this. =D man, I haven't read any fics in so long...and I have a coula hours tonight! Awright! *fazy rubs hands gleefully* Oh, and anybody else love the idea of Yami as a biker? After all, he already dresses like one, what with the metal studs and all...  
  
Oh, and they just aired the episode where Dark Magician sacrificed himself to save Yami/Yugi. Does he *really* die? As in, really REALLY die? *sob* He *cant* die! It's a *cartoon show* for crying out loud! Characters *cant* die in cartoon shows! They just *cant*! I refuse to accept it! Just as I was starting to like Dark Magician! How come every character I start to like dies! I want my Dark Magician! He cant DIE die, can he? I mean.. Nooooooo!!!!! (fazy pouts pitifully, and when that doesn't work, retreats to sulk inna corner)  
  
Anyway, on to the replies!  
  
Mystical Miyuki: yeah, don't worry, I will! =D And thanks for the reviews!  
  
Seguha: haha. Yeah, but coming from you, that's a compliment! *grinz*  
  
Flamer: er... yess........ Er... for some reason, I'm replying to this as well. (((gah man, anyone should know that Yami would never fall in love with Tea even if his freakin life depended on it.))) er...notice that I have been very careful about not describing it as love? The prologue might *seem* to imply that Yami's in love with Tea, but that exchange was ages ago, and pharaoh was in love *with the woman who was re-incarnated as Tea*, not with Tea herself. Nowhere have I said (implicitly or explicitly) that Yami is in love with Tea. The whole fic hinges on physical attraction *triggered off by* a subconscious memory of their past life. Yami is not literally in love with Tea, he finds himself physically attracted to the woman who was once his lover in a previous life. (((if you don't support the freakin couple than why the #$^& write such an explicit fic about it?!))) er... right back at you buddy. if you don't like the coupling why did you read it? Nobody forced it on you, sweetheart. If you hate the coupling so much, why did you read it? It should be blindingly clear from the summary that it's Yami/ Tea. And if you don't realise it, I'm trying my best to like Tea, that's why I wrote the fic: partly cos I think Yami is too hot for the asexual role he plays in the anime and partly as a way of getting closer to Tea. And I don't 'don't support' the couple, I just started off hating Tea. But man, if ever they do get together and they're happy I have nothing to say about it. (((you are sick and degranged. case closed bye))) For goodness sake, flame away but don't make personal comments. That's just sick and disgusting.  
  
Note I said *that's* just sick and disgusting, not *you're* just sick and disgusting. There's a difference between what someone *does* and who someone *is*, and I certainly hope you bear that in mind the next time you decide to flame a writer.  
  
prodigy-angel-x: haha! That's a great idea! You so totally rock, dude! I used your 'Yami-trying-and -failing' idea and the 'Yami-gets-laughed-at' idea, but separately. Hope you don't mind. It's just that having everyone laugh at him would be too embarrassing... I'd never want to find myself in that sorta situation so I cant possibly impose it on the poor sod! =D about sending in your work and all, Katharine Kerr's got this really great author's website where she has so kindly posted up a guide to hopeful writers. (kit rocks! She even mingles with her readers online!) I cant remember the direct link offhand... just go to deverry.com and browse through. It's somewhere there... Oh, and you watch HELLSING?!? I *love* hellsing, tho I think that bitch Ceres is so... grrrgh. I'm reading your stories 1st cos you've requested! *beams*  
  
some girl: Yeah! You guessed right! haha. The bit in the arcade it is! And er... *fazy thinks back to her Evangelion fandom days* man, I haven't come across either of those terms in ages! Er... lime means light, funny stuff right? and lemon is x-rated... *cracks brain* man, I cant remember what lime and lemon stand for, but this started out as a PWP (plot? What plot?) story which evolved itself a storyline, and later evolved again to become a quasi-love-story and which is now in danger of becoming a soap opera. Don't worry tho. I wont let it get too soap opera-ish, and if I do, it'll definitely be as a cheesy sequel which nobody will read anyway. ;-D About the level of explicitness, I don't think I have the ability to do anyting more graphic than that you read in the alley bits. Well, not with a heterosexual pairing I cant.  
  
Embient: haha! They didn't get it in this chapter either! *fazy sticks out tongue at Embient* =P *grinz* well, they will in the next...well... not *thoroughly*, not *yet*. Heavy petting coming up next, and the chapter after that should be the finale. And yeah, we cant *possibly* have a finale without them having another go, can we? It'll be inhumane. =D (((Yami's not telling Yugi? O.O!! You'd think Yugi. . . uh... felt it? *laughs nervously*))) Man, I love that question! And you bet he did. Well... he knows he felt *something*, probably a rush of energy/aura from Yami but he wont know why... *evil grin. Muahaha.* Unfortunately I wont have time to go into it, not unless I actually loose my better judgement and actually *do* decide to pen that cheesy soap-opera-ish sequel...  
  
Dark Angel bg: sorry I've taken ages to reply to your mail! I'm just so swamped lately. I know, I know, lame excuse... sorry! So sorry.  
  
CrissyKitty: huh? Sorry sweetie, but I don't get it! *fazy tries to look as apologetic as possible* can dream something about Yami... huh? Man, I'm so sorry I don't get it. Feel pretty stupid actually. I actually went to re- read chapter 7 but I still don't get it... ah well, I've always been a bit dense. =D Tell me what you mean, kay. It's probably a good joke which I'm just not getting, and I want to squeal along with you! *_*; Maybe something to do with the replies...  
  
serenitymoon234: thanks! *hugs serenitymoon* I will, but there's just two more chapters to go, well, at least there are only 3 more in the game plan. If I go loco and get all long winded the way I did in the alley bits then it might stretch a bit. But it should be three. I hope. c",) And so the countdown begins...  
  
SweetHeartJamie: awww... thanks for reviewing! That's so sweet of you. And thanks for the compliment. Writing style is probably the most easily influenced, yet one of the most difficult to improve! I must be reading the right kinda books-- either that or I'm just blunderingly lucky, just like Joey! Haha. =D 


	9. The bit at the coast

Er... I think I should put in a warning for this.  
  
CHAPTER WARNING: No sex, but heavy petting. Pretty graphic. Don't read if it's not your cup of tea. There's plenty other fics out there if you don't like it. But seeing that you've all been put thru a 3-chapter-long sex scene I don't see how this will affect you much. Oh well. Just be warned. =P  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Title: Kiss Me Quickly.  
  
Summary: Tea (Anzu) and Yami Yugi rediscover a lost passion. Events based loosely on episode 53, 'Dance Battle of Flame' where Yugi Muto gets concerned about his Other Self and sets the Other up for a date with Tea.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
The two walked leisurely, strolling hand in hand as they made their way to the bit of parkland overlooking the coast, but although they stopped to kiss every now and then, the further they travelled from the busy streets and into the park, the less disgusted stares they received from passers-by. It seemed that pedestrians here were used to such public displays of affection. They probably saw couples making out here every other day. They did get a couple of curious stares though, and neither Yami not Tea could find it in their hearts to blame them. It wasn't every day that they came across a kid dressed to kill in black leather and metal chains sporting such flaming red hair, going out with a girl who might very well be demureness personified. That she was taller than he did not help the situation, and both of them were well aware of what an odd couple they must seem.  
  
As soon as they reached the end of the path, Tea leaned against the railing separating them from the waters below and yawned lazily. "That was so fun!" she laughed, referring to her dance battle. "I mean, it was just for fun of course, but it sure helped me regain my confidence in myself!"  
  
"Confidence?" Yami looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. Confidence in myself and in my dreams. It feels good, Yami, doesn't it?"  
  
"Oh, you mean winning? Yeah, well, I guess that is a bit of an ego booster."  
  
Tea pouted. "Well of course you don't understand, Mr-I'm-So-Good-I-Beat- Pegasus-Hands-Down. You *never* loose," she said sarcastically, but was sorry when Yami's eyes clouded over. Turning away from her, Yami leaned heavily against the railing, staring out to sea.  
  
"Yami?" she said hesitantly. He didn't respond, and she didn't know whether to push it. She shifted uncomfortably. "Yami?" she said again, more softly this time, and brushed his arm lightly. Yami looked up. "What's wrong, Yami?" she whispered sadly. "Was it something I said?"  
  
Yami shrugged and looked away again. "No, it's nothing, Tea," he said. He smiled reassuringly and gave her hand a quick squeeze.  
  
"What is it, Yami? What's troubling you?"  
  
"I don't know," he said simply. "I don't know if I never lost before, and who it was I must have lost to. I don't remember, Tea. I don't remember *anything*," he said. "I must have lost, though," he continued. "I wouldn't *be* here if I hadn't."  
  
"Yami--"  
  
"No, don't," he said. "Don't, Tea. Just...don't. I don't *want* to remember. I don't *have* to remember. I don't need it."  
  
"Yami, everybody needs something..."  
  
"And I do have something. I have Yugi, and Yugi has me... only now I might have gone and ruined everything," he said sadly. "He likes you, Tea. He's liked you a long time now."  
  
Tea sat down, stunned on a nearby park bench. "Oh," she said. "Oh."  
  
"Yes, 'oh'." Yami said, smiling bitterly. "I hardly know what to think!" He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, then ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her.  
  
"What *do* you think?" she asked quietly. Yami shrugged. "Do *you* like me?" Yami shrugged again, and this time Tea felt like crying with frustration. Yami caught her look and lost his temper.  
  
"Look, I don't *know*, okay!" he said, rising angrily to his feet. "I don't know. Are you happy now? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. There. Do you have your answer? I don't know. Simple as that."  
  
"You don't know if you like me?" she cried, also jumping to her feet. She felt the first warnings of tears rise to choke her. "Bastard!!!!"  
  
"Look, shut up, okay. Just shut up," he said warningly. He turned his back to her and pulled at his hair in frustration. "I just *don't* *know*!!!" And with that, he sank limply back into the bench, his anger now spent.  
  
"I don't know, Tea," he whispered. "I don't know anything. I don't even know who I am. I'm such a coward. I don't know anything about myself, and yet I'm too afraid to find out. What's the use of winning if you don't know who you are? What's the use of anything at all?"  
  
"Then find out," she said curtly, still smarting form his previous words.  
  
But Yami shook his head. "I don't want to. What if I really *do* find out?"  
  
"And what's so bad about that?"  
  
"I don't know. But I don't think I'd like it if I do. Tea, I don't think I'll be able to stay."  
  
"What makes you think so?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do. It's like, a feeling, you know. But I don't want to leave. I like it here. And Yugi needs me. We need each other, like, and I don't want to ever have to be parted. I don't want to have to go away."  
  
"Is that what you're afraid of?" she asked. Yami nodded, and immediately, Tea felt her own hurt melt away. She came over and draped her arms around him. "I don't want you to go either," she said and Yami smiled his thanks. He sighed deeply, once then rose to kiss her. It felt so good that Tea willed her mind to blank. All she wanted was to feel him, hot against her as he enveloped her senses. She felt her knees tremble and threaten to give way, and she sat down hard. Yami looked down at her in amazement.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Reaching out, she grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down to her. Yami laughed aloud.  
  
"So that's what's wrong," he grinned smugly, sitting beside her on the backless bench. Lightly guiding her by the shoulders, he turned her around so that her back was towards him, then shifted such that he was straddling the bench and indicated that she should do the same. Tea followed his example obediently.  
  
Now that she sat in front of him, Yami wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed firmly against each other. When Tea lolled her head back for a kiss, Yami willingly obliged, but he held her firmly in place when she struggled to find a more comfortable position; the park bench was wide and it's rough sides pressed painfully against the insides of her thighs.  
  
"Sssh," he whispered into her ear. "Sssh, relax," he crooned. Leaning back a little, he slid the pink jacket from her shoulders and draped carefully it around her front, and Tea finally saw what he had intended all along. She grinned.  
  
Yami snaked his hands beneath her sweater, and under the cover provided by the garment, proceeded to unfasten her shorts. Tea bit back a moan as his fingers found the soft strands of pubic hair, helped as he was by the absence of her torn panties. He ran a few strands through his thumb and forefinger absentmindedly, loving the way it made her breath hitch and kissed her full on the mouth, drawing her tongue in with his, sucking her deeper in to his mouth than she ever thought possible.  
  
Dimly, he registered pain as Tea's hands came up to bunch in his hair, but just dimly. It was a slight detraction, easily dismissed, and most willingly tolerated in exchange for the delicious sounds of arousal that tore from her throat. They parted when the need for air became too urgent to be ignored.  
  
Not wanting to give her a chance to recover her breath, he swept her hair upwards and ran his tongue along the back curve of her neck, and Tea let out a long, low moan. So her neck was one of her sensitive spots, was it? Well, Yami would use that knowledge to the best of his advantage. Opening his mouth wide, he sealed his lips firmly over the back arch and sucked hard. Tea gasped at the sensation and tightened her grip in his hair, pulling at the red-blonde strands so hard that she was sure they would come out in her hands.  
  
Slowly, lazily, Yami ran his tongue across the length of skin already in his mouth and sighed his appreciation when he felt a shudder run down her spine. He flattened his tongue against her skin and licked her again, and again he felt her tremble.  
  
Still keeping a steady pace sucking at her neck, Yami brushed his fingers against her sex. "You're wet," he purred into her ear, playfully fingering a segment of her flesh. He squeezed her gently, and she gasped.  
  
Well pleased with her reaction, he trailed his fingers down to the small mound nestled between her petals, tickling her with his fingertips. "Imagine how good it would feel when I am inside you..." he whispered. "Inside--" he dipped a fingertip quickly in and out. "In here." This time he slid the digit in more slowly, right up until the web of skin between his fingers prevented further entry, and very deliberately probed her, systematically exploring her inside.  
  
Still painfully aware of how exposed they both were, sitting on the park bench, she swallowed her moans as best as she could, desperately biting them back, sinking her teeth so hard into her lips that she drew her own blood. "Yami..." she strained through clenched teeth. The feel of him moving inside of her was driving her crazy. Unable to help herself, Tea threw back her head in a soundless scream as she writhed against his shoulder.  
  
Yami sighed and buried his head in her soft brown hair and inhaled her deeply into his system. Her soft smell was hypnotic, an intoxicating mix of floral shampoo, perspiration and her own personal scent, and he found himself unaccountable drawn in by it. It acted upon his blood more potently than the best of aphrodisiacs. He positively *burned*.  
  
Before he had the chance to act however, they were startled out of their spell by the pink sweater being roughly jerked off her. Tea jumped in shock, horrified at being caught with his hand in her shorts and snatched the sweater back to cover her modesty. Yami however, had already to his feet and was now glaring angrily at whoever it was who had played such a mean prank. Tea's eyes rose for the first time to take in the joker's face and gasped in shock and indignation.  
  
It was Johnny Dreadlocks, his head thrown back in a malicious laugh.  
  
She sprang to her feet and grabbed at Yami an instant before he pounced, and he struggled free of her. "Yami, *don't*!" she hissed in his ear. "Believe me, he's not worth the effort. Come on, Yami, don't be an ass. Just ignore him."  
  
He did, but not before he had hurled a few choice curses at the freak show. Johnny however was nonplussed. "Hey, cutie pie," he leered, you're coming with me."  
  
Tea could have hit him. "No I'm not. Go away, Johnny. You lost. Don't you get it? You lost. The battle's over."  
  
"Well you might have won that battle, but I challenge you to a duel."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You heard me, sweet love, a duel. If you win, I wont bother again."  
  
Yami shot him a withering glare. "And if you win?"  
  
"If I win..." he trailed off smugly. Reaching into his left pocket, he drew out something dangling from a square of worn brown leather. It had a number embossed on the flap, and looked awfully like..."  
  
Tea's felt the colour drain from her face, but quickly steadied herself and caught Yami again as he made to fling his best at Johnny. This time however, she was unable to restrain him.  
  
"Motel keys?" he raged. "Curse it, Tea, let go of me!" he roared, easily breaking free. "You perfect son of a bitch," he spat at him. "How *dare* you!"  
  
"*Hotel* keys," Johnny corrected, radiating a sort of self-righteous indignation. "Intercontinental. What do you take me for, some kind of cheapo?" He looked over the bristling Yami. "The room service there's real treat, but hey, a challenge's a challenge. Are you game or not?"  
  
And Tea felt her body fill with dread. She had beaten him easily at dance battle, but this was a whole different ball game. How could she ever hope to beat him at cards? It was true that she did have a deck of her own, but she only played it for fun; unlike Joey and Yugi, she wasn't a proper duellist. And besides, how would she battle without her deck? It wasn't like she brought it everywhere with her. It was sitting in her room, tucked safely into her desk drawer. But even if she had her deck with her, she could never fight him and win, and if she *didn't* win... Tea shuddered. The thought was too awful to dwell on.  
  
She felt a pressure on her arm and looked up to find Yami looking directly at her. "Let me duel for you," he said, his face taught with anger. "Come on, Tea. You beat this guy at dance battle. Now this is *my* playing field. Let me take him on. Come on, Tea, let me do this. You know I can."  
  
Tea nodded.  
  
"Do it," she whispered.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Haha. Looks like this didn't take a long time coming after all. Haha. Guess it must be because it's steadily completing it's trajectory. This is kinda the climax, cos like, everybody knows Yami never looses a battle, so *duh*, Johnny gets the crap beaten out of him. Hmmm... I'm wondering whether to include the fight. I've actually written right up till the place the duel begins, but well... everybody knows what happened right? so what's the blooming *point*?! =D  
  
Countdown: 2 chapters left.  
  
Embient: haha. Yeah, I stopped there. But only so that I could carry on here. You like? I think you would. I uploaded it into the database and used the preview function tocheck for mistakes, and I was shocked at how graphic that bit above was. Man, I had no idea. So I quickly went back and chucked in a chapter warning, just in case. ; P in capitals. Haha. Man, I love capitals. And as for the creepy dancer guy, well, I agree that he's a creepy dancer guy. He's like, this through looser who also happens to be a jerk. And he looks so old too... (((And don't forget about my fic! *nudge* I've been adding some chapters myself :D *Puffs chest*  
  
Now, for some Yami/Anzu scenes :D))) YAYYY!!!! Don't worry, I know bout your fics. I've got you on author alert. I'm sadistically delaying my pleasure, that's all... you know, build up the anticipation and all that crap. And I usually go online at insane hours of the day (eg, it's now 2.44am) and I cant appreciate fics properly when I'm sleepy. Meesa wantsa enjoyes yourse fickies...  
  
Dark Angel bg: what's N/M/H? You used it in the email as well, except I forgot to ask what it stands for. *sheepish grin*. Have finally gotten down to replying to your newest email (which by now is already pretty old and sick of collecting dust in my inbox, the poor thing.)  
  
prodigy-angel-x: haha. I never thought of it before but when you said you imagined Yami looking like a chicken, I just had the silliest mental image of two pictures (Yami and Chicken) and the 'camera' zooms from one to another, and when they get to Yami's hair all these funny yellow flashing arrows appear, and then it zooms to the chicken and the flashy arrows point to the 3 tail feathers on the chicken's rump which so coincidentally resemble Yami's jaggedy cut... (((there are some other humor stories there as well...'specially that "Christmas Carol" story I put up hehehe. ))) Will bear that in mind. dunno if I wrote a review for the tea little red riding hood, but just in case I haven't, that was bloody brilliant. It was funny, smart, witty and super sarky all at the same time! *fazy salutes* (((*takes out a huge water hose and goes in search for the flamer*))) haha. He/she's prob gone now. Pyros don't stay in the way of their flame, they watch it from a safe distance. And fazy's been hard at work scrubbing the soot off the walls after hosing the place down. (((the only time I hate Yami and Yugi is when they keep saying "Go trust the heart of the cards" *thinks: wtf?!? why dont ya say trust the cards, you don't hear them beating do you?*))) er... just goes to prove my theory that the amerian translation sux, big time. I just got the chance to download the American theme song for Duelist Kingdom and was horrified to her Pegasus singing it. Not to mention Bakura's Gaylord accent. The one I get retains it's original funky rock song. (you can download it at Just be sure to click on the 'english' icon otherwise you'll get everyting in thai.) and it's the reason why I started watching YGO in the first place. And tristain does not sound like a surfer dude. And Bakura does not sound like a faggoty Gaylord. And Yami/Yugi talk about trusting their cards, not the heart of their cards. AND they don't have that bloody stupid Yu! Gi! OoooooooooH! between commercial breaks. 


	10. The bit with the duel

Sorry guys. I've started to R&R some of your stuff, but then I got called away to camp so I had absolutely no access to any computer for like... forever! =(  
  
And MAN, I keep having to point this out. To all the tea-bashers: NOWHERE do I explicitly say that Yami is in love with Tea. And to all the Tea fanatics: NOWHERE do I say that Yami is NOT in love with Tea. Get a grip people. I have been very deliberate in leaving it open, so really, it truly depends on how you interpret KIQ. Enough with the 'No-way-he-actually-loves- that-bitch' AND the 'How-dare-you-say-he-don't-love-her' emails already! GUYS, it's open ended for goodness sake!  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Title: Kiss Me Quickly.  
  
Summary: Tea (Anzu) and Yami Yugi rediscover a lost passion. Events based loosely on episode 53, 'Dance Battle of Flame' where Yugi Muto gets concerned about his Other Self and sets the Other up for a date with Tea.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Tea hugged her arms to herself and shuddered. She looked awfully pale, her skin unbearably white against the dark of her eyes. "Beat him, Yami," she said softly. Her voice was trembling. Yami took one look at her and enveloped both her hands strongly in his.  
  
"Don't worry," he said firmly. "I will. I damn well will." When he wrapped his arms around her, she let out an involuntary sob, hastily smothered, and hugged him back even tighter. Yami stroked her hair reassuringly. "Hush," he crooned. "I'm not going to let that ass take you."  
  
Johnny walked up and ran his fingers through a lock of her hair, making her recoil in disgust. She wanted so badly to just kill him, or stab him to death, or maybe knock his head against the hard pavement until the life seeped out of his skull, or maybe to just clutch her hair and scream, she didn't know. Shaking badly, she clung on to Yami.  
  
"Get back, Johnny," Yami glared. "The duel is not over yet, and until then, you had better keep your distance. She's mine, you hear me? She's with me, and you had damn well lay off."  
  
"Hey, cool down, bro," he said holding out both his hands in a peace gesture. "Why you're so worked up over a bit of crumpet is beyond me. Lighten up, man, she's just another tart."  
  
"Tea's no tart, Johnny."  
  
"Oh really? Then how come she let you stick your hand down her pants, huh? Come on, man, how long have you even known her. And don't give me a 'longer than you have' answer, man. That's just lame."  
  
And Yami had nothing to say. It was true, after all. She had let him have sex with just hours after they properly met.  
  
"She don't give easy, Johnny," he said quietly. "She's not that kind of girl."  
  
But Johnny waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's duel!"  
  
Together they walked the distance to the Kaiba Land theme park, where with their connections with the Kaiba brothers, they were lucky enough to land a short stint with the only local duel arena in the district and Tea sat herself down on the grandstand to watch them battle, chewing her lower lip nervously. She felt like a fool. As the duel progressed, Tea found herself sinking deeper and deeper into her gloom. It was sickening. It was humiliating. She was being fought over like a piece of meat.  
  
"No," she told herself firmly. "That's different. Yami is fighting *on my behalf*. He's not fighting over me, he's fighting as my champion, because I can't do it alone and he's helping me. That's all. He's helping me. He's just helping me. It's not the same as fighting over me. No, it's not the same thing at all."  
  
But still the idea of him as her champion put in mind the image of knights and chivalry of old, where women were little more than trophies to be won over. She hated that image. It made her feel so weak.  
  
But she was weak, wasn't she? She *depended* on Yami to win her duel for her. She couldn't even fight her own battle. Yami could stand for himself no problem. And Joey as well. And even though Tristan wasn't a pro at cards he could hold his own, she was sure of it. But as for her... what sort of a person was she if she couldn't even do such a simple thing right?  
  
"No, Tea," she whispered. "You're not useless. You're not a failure, you hear! You are important in your own way. I don't care that I can't be as great as them. I don't care. I am still important. I help them in my own way. I do what I can to encourage them. I help them, really I do. I believe in them. And I cheer them on when they think they can't go any further."  
  
"But who cheers me on?"  
  
She stared out at the arena before her. Yami was winning. She wasn't surprised. He won so easily. He won so easily that she felt so stupid standing beside him. She was so stupid. All unbidden, she felt a tear slide down her cheek, then another, and another, until she found herself crying uncontrollably. She felt so lonely. She was so sick of giving and giving, and getting nothing in return. She was tired; no, she was exhausted. She had given and given until she had dried herself up. And now she was spent, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Shut up, Tea, you *bitch*. Shut up. Wallowing in self-pity never got anyone anywhere. Just... stop it."  
  
Unrolling herself, she straightened her hair and dashed the traitorous tears from her eyes, and was shocked to see that the duel was over. Johnny was docking himself. Yami had won. But no... now that she was listening to the exchange taking place between them, she came to realise that Johnny had just given up.  
  
He had given up.  
  
He had found out just who his opponent was and he had freaked. He had given up.  
  
He had *given up*. How could he?! Not after what she had just been through. Not after she had decided to pick herself up again. Seeing him give up just like that was like seeing her resolve crumble again. It was like an omen of sorts. It was like a death knell.  
  
She had to believe that he could pick himself up too and carry on. She had to believe that it was possible to do so.  
  
"Johnny!" she cried. "What, you're just going to give up and walk away? How can you be such a looser?"  
  
"Hey watch your mouth, I'm not going against the master of the duellist kingdom, man! There's no way in hell I'm challenging him."  
  
"But what about your dancing? Are you going to just give up and walk away as well? If you believe in yourself anything can happen."  
  
"Hey, butt out. I don't need you to tell me whether I'm good or not. Look, I can decide that for myself. I've been to an audition before."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I didn't get it."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And that's it? That's all? You just gave up? How could you? I've been to auditions a couple of dozen times, and I haven't given up. You can't just give up on your dream like that."  
  
"Oh shut up, bitch, I don't need to hear that from you. It's my life, okay. Just butt out," he spat, turning to leave. Tea winced. He couldn't have hurt her more if he had out and slapped her.  
  
Yami stepped up and lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Tea," he said and kissed her. "It's okay."  
  
He kissed her again, and this time Tea closed her eyes and let herself sink into his warm embrace. He felt good and reassuring as she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. He felt safe.  
  
"Hey," a voice called out across the arena. Johnny. He threw them then a small pouch and Yami caught it neatly as it sailed through the air. Curious, he undid the pouch and stared in amazement at the hotel key that slid out. "Please, man!" Johnny continued, wincing. "Do us all a favour and get yourselves a room," he said as he walked out. "It's on me."  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! Or happy holidays if you're one of those who don't celebrate. My dad's okay with Christmas, but my mom gets offended when someone in the family goes 'merry christmas' cos we're not Christian. The way I see it though, all that means is that I don't celebrate the religious aspect of Christmas, but it's still a great opportunity to share some love.  
  
Hey, chapter 9 out. Sorry it took so long. I was intending to post it before I went off to camp but I wasn't able to finish it in time. Man, camp was fun! Er... actually campS and two workshops. I didn't so much as step home for 8 days! It was fun though, cos I was a planner for one of the camp and a facci for both the workshops so I just kind *hovered* around. =D I don't quite like the Great Outdoors, see, so I love it that I have the freedom to sit out activities I'd rather not go through. I was a participant in the second camp though, so I didn't have as much freedom, but it was great all the same. I made so many new friends and it was just so fun staying up till 5am just chillin out in the bunks.  
  
There was this one experience that was especially cool. It was a night walk, single file through this jungle-y patch. 'Jungle-y' cos there ARE no proper jungles in the middle of the city. But it was night, and it was foresty with all the thick plants and rotting logs and stones that popped out of nowhere for you to trip on. And I was so scared at first, but the guy in front of me (who's gone through army training incidentally so it was a breeze for him) was so super nice. He was holding back branches and stuff so they wont swing in my face, and telling me when to watch my step, and he didn't mind that I was clinging on to his shoulder. Gack, after the way I acted there, I have no right to bash *anyone* playing damsel-in-distress! Haha. But thanx man! I really, really appreciate it.  
  
But that was an experience. That was *really* an experience. I've never been through that kind of thick foliage at night and for the first leg of the walk, I kept seeing stuff in the bushes. It was amazing. It's like, the way the branches sway and the way the light falls on the leaves just make it look like there honestly ARE people hiding in the bushes! I honestly thought there were people there, maybe camp faccis hiding there to try to scare us, or some other group members but it was jus the trees and bushes. It was AMAZING. No wonder I'm always reading about people hiding in the forest and stuff. It's like, impossible for an untrained eye to spot ANYTHING in there. And why there are so many scary stories about jungles. It's just so easy to let your imagination run and terrify you to bits. Kudos to the SLC team for putting us sissy urban GIRLS through that! The guys were disappointed with the route tho. All of them've been through the compulsory military training the stupid government imposes on the local men, and compared to their previous training, this was like... peanuts to them.  
  
Countdown: 1 chapter to go.  
  
AREZAL: sorry it took so long. Didn't mean to keep you guys waiting for so long. Whoa, you're observant. About your question, well... that depends. If you're asking if she will in this particular story (ie: by next chapter) then no, sorry. She's having her menses. But if you wanna take it further then yeah. She will. And she will get SO FREAKED. But my ideas for the post 'The Bit In The Hotel Room' bits are very melodrama-soap-opera-ish, and just a wee bit its-so-lovey-doey-i-think-im-gonna-puke, and I'm not sure if I should continue. What do you think?  
  
DARK ANGEL BG: haha. Thanx man! BTW, where do you put up your stories? Your reviews are unsigned, so even if you did post it (them?) on ff.net I don't know how to get to it. Oh, and thanx, Merry Christmas to you too! =D  
  
YAMI YUUGI LOVER AKA KIYO: heheh. =D  
  
PRODIGY ANGEL X: Yay! Thanx! *fazy puffs out* You are like, the best ego- booster man! Hehe. Okay, okay, I'll snap out of it. *fazy deflates*. =D Well, was kinda thinking of him as still being a bit confused. It's not so much as he's confused about how he feels, it's more like the thought of his past was still bugging him. He kinda strikes me as the sorta fella not good at dealing with emotions. (((Yes, I know in the Kids WB version that Tristan doesn't sound like a surfer dude but this was when I watched some parts of the 1st season from Cartoon Network))) really? Oh. I didn't know that. I get a locally dubbed version with all the characters putting on fake American accents. Sounds vaguely silly, but hell, we're used to it. ... er... did you change your nick?  
  
A SUPPORTER OF THIS COUPLE: hey, thanx! Glad you liked it! Really appreciate that, man! Sorry I took so long to update tho. Gomen ^_^; About the Tea bashers, there's always be people like that around. I admit I'm a hell of an Arwen basher. But about Tea, well, all that means is that Tea shows them a part of themselves which they'd rather not acknowledge. They hate that part of themselves and they see it in Tea, so having her around is a constant reminder of their perceived weakness. =D I don't tend to mind minor tea-bashing, so long as it fun and tongue-in-cheek, but I've read some fics with hardcore bashing innit, the full-rage version and well... hmmm. Not preddie. ;D  
  
QUICKENING: Well, wont you agree with me that Yami seemed to be surprisingly out of character in that episode? That's why I liked it so much. In that episode he kinda dropped the refined, elegant thing and came across as a normal, ordinary human being. And it did contain clips of him behaving in a decidedly up-pharaoh manner. You know, flapping his arms in panic when Yugi left him to take over without any warning, helpless in the park when the pigeons landed on his head while tea laughed in a corner, his *boing* look when the guys at the arcade cat-called to Tea, and the super-bored-i-don't- know-a-thing-don't-look-at-me-im-innocent look the very next episode when Mai caught them together. Those were all classic Yami moments. You don't get that everyday. I get the feeling that he really opened up and showed us a part of his soul that episode. Usually he's always so closed and reserved. And about the tampon, if you're talking about the one in ch 8 then it didn't have to disapper. It didn't have to be removed in the first place.  
  
DRAGON FAERE: haha. Thanx man! I really appreciate it. *fazy beams*. I thought so too. But unfortunately, there's only so far I can go. I think Tea goes back to her more canonized persona in this chapter, complete with another pep talk. Oh well. Forgive me. Can't be helped. She is Tea after all, and I mean that in the nicest possible way. *ducks to avoid angry tea fans* I did put in a bit about how her pep talks stem from her need to feel good about herself, which I think is a very basic characteristic of people like that. it might not be what real tea goes through, but blast it, I'm gonna give *this* tea some psychology of her own. She's not a real PERSON in the show! She's just a ROLE! Curse it, she needs CHARACTER! Why don't they write some character development into the anime?!? What's her motivation? What's her personal opinion? What makes her tick? We don't blooming well know! She's got no depth! (((OH MY F*CKING G*D! That sexy, sexy Yami.))) haha. I love that line too! *grinz* and he's not my fav character as well. I adore joey and I think Bakura (both bakuras) are damn sexy, and that's not talking aobut non-YGO hotties like Johnny Depp and Boromir and Haldir and Hotohori and Ryouji Kaji and *swoons* Btw, I just watched Pirates last week. Depp is totally AWESOME.  
  
CAROLIN ROCHA: Yeah, they can be cute. And thanks for the review! *fazy beams*.  
  
A UNHAPPY READER: er... *fazy sweatdrops*. chill, man. Sorry, but I don't quite see what you're so unhappy about. I know joey cops it, and tho I didn't know about them getting married, I still don't get what you're so worked up about? It's like, just a fanfic man. You know even before the last season of buffy people were writing fics about her and spike. What does them actually getting together in the future of the true show have anything to do with anything? And point out specifically please, where do I say Yami does not give a shit about Tea? Because I really don't remember doing anything like that. if you think he doesn't like her just because of his outburst in the previous chapter then I suggest that assuming you're a girl, you gotta get to know the opposite sex a bit more. Or get to know yourself, for that matter. If you were suddenly confronted by someone you were crushing on wouldn't you be a bit confused and possibly say something you might not mean? And baby, I'm way behind you. We've just been introduced to marik in battle city, but that has nothing to do with anything either. 


	11. The Final Chapter aka The bit in the I...

____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Title: Kiss Me Quickly.  
  
Summary: Tea (Anzu) and Yami Yugi rediscover a lost passion. Events based loosely on episode 53, 'Dance Battle of Flame' where Yugi Muto gets concerned about his Other Self and sets the Other up for a date with Tea.  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
Tea gasped as they stepped into the hotel room Johnny had taken out. Say all you like about his attitude problem, but man, that guy had taste. And it seemed he had the cash to blow as well; he had taken out a special suite on the top floor of the Intercontinental, and it was superb.  
  
She glanced at Yami in amazed disbelief, but to her surprise, Yami looked surprisingly comfortable amidst such luxury. Again he had transformed today, right before her very eyes. It seemed he had thrown off his cloak of drab normality, and what she saw now stunned her. The breeding in him shone through and through.  
  
He looked at her and smiled, and in his smile she saw more power than ever before. In fact, he radiated the slow, laid-back confidence of a man used to having his every last command obeyed as law. His posture was prouder, his chin firmer, and a strange light shone from his eyes. He looked divine.  
  
He tossed the keys once into the air and caught it neatly, then whistled in appreciation at their temporary quarters. "Not bad," he purred silkily.  
  
His voice was like honey. It flowed.  
  
Smiling softly to himself, he stepped forward, burying his feet in the plush carpeting that hugged the floors, and Tea could see that his very walk had changed. He glided now, like a cat. Or perhaps he had always moved this way, only she didn't notice? No. It was something about the place, the ambience, the atmosphere that brought out that beautiful, elegant side of him. He moved like royalty.  
  
Just then, he turned around and smiled warmly at her, and all other thoughts fled her mind. Laughingly, she ran the few steps to close the gap between them and threw herself into his embrace. He cuddled her, smugly pleased at her reaction and joined in her merry laughter.  
  
"What do we do now?" he whispered smilingly in her ear, making her blush a deep scarlet red. She shrugged, suddenly shy, and buried her face in his shirt. Yami laughed.  
  
"I'll tell you what," he said. "See that bathroom over there? Hmm? Why don't you go and freshen up a bit," he suggested. "You look a bit tired," he whispered, dragging a thumb across the tear stains of her cheek before kissing her.  
  
"Go and freshen up. I'll wait here."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tea stepped back to inspect her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Now that she had scrubbed her face and brushed her hair, she thought she looked okay. Well, she looked passable at any rate. She took a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
After rummaging through her handbag for a spare, Tea removed her tampon in anticipation of their later coupling and checked her blood flow. It was still rather heavy. Blast! She only had one left, and she needed it for the journey back. Briefly she thought of stuffing a wad of tissue up her panties but then remembered how Yami had ripped them off earlier that day. But perhaps they were not beyond repair?  
  
She looked in her bag and drew out the lacy piece of cloth and saw that it was ripped along the seam of the left hip. That was good then. If she could just fasten the two! Tying the pieces together wouldn't work, that would leave it too tight for her to wiggle into, but perhaps a safety pin might do the trick. And the elastic was ruined, but still, if she pinned it tightly enough...  
  
Within seconds, she was done, and grinning smugly to herself, held her panties up to the light to admire her handicraft. Now she could feel comfortable again in her shorts, wedge that bit of tissue without worrying about it slipping out of place *and* save her last tampon. haHAH!  
  
"Now, Tea," she said to her reflection. "There's nothing to be worried about. Just breathe... that's it, nice and calm." She beamed at the mirror, gave it a quick wink and turned to leave. It said something though, that just at the last moment, she spun round to check her hair, *one last time* before stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
For a moment, she stood on mat outside, disoriented by the unfamiliar space, before the sounds of a television playing registered in her consciousness. Oh goody. Smiling nervously, Tea made for the sound.  
  
She found Yami sprawled on a plush white armchair channel surfing and looking bored out of his wits. "How long had she taken in there?" she wondered. "It couldn't have been very long," she thought. She glanced quickly at her wristwatch and was shocked to discover she had shut herself up in the bathroom for all of twenty minutes. No wonder he was bored!  
  
Yami looked up at the sound of her approach and smiled, tired but pleased. He didn't bother to stand up. Instead he beckoned her over with his eyes, and ever obliging, she came up to him.  
  
As she neared, he reached out his arms to her, and placing a hand on each side of her hips, guided her down till she sat in his lap, forcing their hips into firm contact as her long legs straddled him. He flashed her a cheeky grin, and then leaned back, watched with barely concealed delight as the delicate flush of arousal crept up her neck.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked teasingly, knowing full well that she was too distracted to care. "We haven't had dinner yet." He ground his hips upwards against hers. "Shall we order something? Or would you rather go out to eat?" he said and thrust himself up, once, firmly, and was gratified to hear a soft whimper escape her lips. He chuckled, and leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"Come," he said when at last he drew back. "Let's go order something."  
  
Tea stared at him, dazed. "What?" she muttered in disbelief.  
  
"Dinner," he stated matter-of-factly. "We haven't had dinner. Besides," he grinned, trailing off. While you were pottering around powdering your nose, I promised myself we'd go slow this time."  
  
"So we'll go slow," she said playfully, breathlessly. He chucked, and they kissed but when he drew back this time he laid a finger lightly on her nose.  
  
"But you see, I want to undress you," he whispered, sliding his finger down, down to her lips, then past her chin and down her neck. Still he continued, and Tea felt a thrill run through her as he traced his finger even further down her chest, between her breasts and across her stomach, finally coming to rest in her navel. "I want to see you completely naked before me," he continued.  
  
With that, he drew his finger away and replaced it with his mouth, and she shuddered to feel his hot wet tongue dart in and out of the hollow. Tea closed her eyes. "Yami," she breathed, her fists coming to bunch in his, pressing him closer towards her hair as he suckled at the sensitive skin. Slowly but surely, she felt her lust overcome her. "Don't stop," she gasped helplessly. "Oh god, don't stop!"  
  
But he did, he stopped, and stared intensely at her, his gaze predatory and ferocious before seizing her mouth possessively in a searing kiss. Tea responded to him, equally matching his brutality and together they tumbled to the ground, a confused tangle of arms and legs.  
  
"Now?" she breathed. Yami responded by fiercely gripping the sides of her face. When she gasped in shock, he plunged his tongue deep into her throat.  
  
"No," he panted, reluctantly drawing back. He sat back on his hunches and grinned. "After dinner."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
They ordered room service that night, even though they knew they would regret it the moment they were presented with the bill, but were told to their surprise that Johnny was settling all the expenses.  
  
"Who would have guessed," Yami mused, swirling a glass of juice (he was, much to his annoyance, under the legal drinking age), "that his uncle was the manager. No wonder he's so full of himself!" He glanced over at where Tea sat, full and contented from a good dinner, and smiled lazily.  
  
"You know," he said, peering hard into his glass, "I would have liked to get stone drunk."  
  
Tea laughed. "You're just a kid, Yami."  
  
"And how do you know that?" he said bitterly. "How do *you* know I'm not actually a rich middle-aged alcoholic?"  
  
"Don't be silly. It just isn't *you*."  
  
"I still think I've gotten stone drunk before," he said sulkily and let his gaze wonder despondently out the window. It was growing dark. Visibly shaking himself out of his gloom, Yami sighed and ran his hand restlessly through his hair. "I'm sorry, Tea. I've been such a beast."  
  
"No you haven't," she said softly, coming over to sit in his lap. "You've been thinking about *that* again, haven't you?" Yami nodded, and Tea sighed. "Yami, you need to find out--"  
  
"I don't *want* to find out."  
  
"But just listen to you!"  
  
"Tea, don't. Just... don't. Please. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't even want to think about it."  
  
"But Yami..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Tea sighed. "Okay," she said reluctantly. "I promise. We won't talk about your past ever again."  
  
They sat there for awhile, snug in each others arms and distractedly watched some boring soap opera for awhile, simply because it was on the telly, but when the credits at the end started rolling across the screen and Tea stood up to stretch her legs, Yami too rose to his feet.  
  
"Hey," he said, stifling a yawn. He waited till he had her full attention and tilted his head in the direction of the bedroom. "Our folks will be expecting us soon." Tea nodded. The day was growing late, and Grandpa Mouto would be worried if Yugi disappeared the whole night. She glanced nervously at the bedroom and bit her lip, and seeing her reaction, Yami laughed and punched her shoulder. "Come on," he grinned, and somehow or other, the lightness of his gestures stabbed her to the soul. Tea looked away and sighed, hurt.  
  
"Oh, lets just go," she said. Reaching for her bag, she turned to leave, but Yami caught her by the shoulders and spun her around before she was even halfway to the door. He stared at her, confused.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said irritably and tried to shove him aside.  
  
"Tea!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"What? What is it? What's wrong? Tea, come on, talk to me," he said, sitting her down. "Tea, why are you so upset," he pressed. "Tea, talk to me, baby..."  
  
Tea felt a single tear fall from her eyes. "You don't care at all, do you," she said bitterly. "I'm just some *fun girl* for you."  
  
"What? Why do say that?"  
  
"You just... oh, forget it," she said, standing up to leave, but again Yami pulled her down."  
  
"What, no, what are you talking about? Come on... oh, no, don't cry. aww, Tea..." he sighed as Tea covered her face and wept. "Alright," he said, wrapping his arms strongly around her. "It's okay," he crooned, rocking her gently. "It's okay, baby. Sssh, sssh." He peeled her hands off her face and smoothed her hair back.  
  
"Come on, Tea," he said, wiping her tears with the flat of his fingertips. "You can't possibly believe that I don't care at all. You're my friend, Tea. You're one of the people I care about most. You're one of my most precious friends, and I don't ever want to hurt you."  
  
Tea dried her eyes and looked at him uncertainly. "Yami, friends don't..." she trailed off, unsure of what word she should use. Friends don't what? What was it that they did? Make love? Go for a fuck? Have sex? All the words sounded wrong. "Friends don't do it," she ended lamely.  
  
Yami shrugged and turned away, and Tea felt the tears return. Unable to help herself, she hugged her legs up against her chest and wept silently. Yami saw her and clicked his tongue. "Oh baby," he sighed. "Don't cry, please. I hate to see you sad. Please?"  
  
When he hugged her, she closed her eyes and snuggled up to him, thought her tears never ceased their flow. She held him tightly though. She couldn't help herself. "So this is what it feels like to fall in love," she whispered, her soft voice strained. Yami bit his lip and shook his head.  
  
"Sssh, don't talk like that," he said. "It's so morbid," he added as an afterthought.  
  
And Tea had to laugh. "Me? Morbid? Right. The master of the dark game, and he thinks I am morbid," she giggled helplessly.  
  
Relieved at hearing her laugh, Yami smiled. "Come on," he said standing up and pulling her to her feet. "I'm sick of this place. Lets just go back. I'll walk you home. How does that sound?" Still holding her hand, he reached for her purse and headed for the door, but this time it was Tea that held him back.  
  
"No," she said, and drew him back for a kiss. "We won't be seeing each other for a long time," she whispered. "At least, not in private."  
  
Yami grinned. "No, we won't."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"So... why not... we..." she trailed off shyly. Yami chuckled and kissed her.  
  
"Yeah," he said and kissed her again. "Why not?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Afterwards, as they lay panting in each other's arms, Yami could not shake off the feeling of intimate familiarity he felt when they were together like this. It was odd. No, it was more than odd; it was downright disturbing. Even in during their coupling he had felt it, that strange feeling that he was not exploring an unknown conquest but rediscovering a what was already deeply entrenched in his subconscious. It was as if they had *known* each other before, and not just during the brief episode in the alley. They were not new to each other.  
  
He knew how to please her, and that was the most worrying bit of all. He knew exactly how to angle his hips as he thrust deep into her, how to hold her so that their bodies fitted just right, and more importantly, when to still himself, and when to abandon himself to the impulse. He knew just how to kiss her and stroke her as she climaxed, even though he himself was spent, and even *when* she would...  
  
Yami shook his head to banish the thought. No, he would not waste his time in idle speculation. He wanted to enjoy her as she lay entwined around him, warm and fragrant against his living flesh. She stirred drowsily, and smiled as Yami bent to nuzzle her still naked body, fascinated at the way her breath hitched *just so* as his tongue lapped and swirled against her skin.  
  
"You're so sensitive," he teased as her hands came to fist in his hair. "You are so very sensitive..."  
  
"I cant help it," she whimpered, then breaking free of his caress, she proceeded to plant kisses across his jaw before finally curling up against him once more. "I've never known anyone before," she said simply by way of explanation. Yami was stunned.  
  
"You mean it was your first?" he breathed in bewilderment. All unbidden, his earlier thoughts returned once more to flood his mind. "Who are you, Tea," he murmured, loosing himself in the moment. Tea stiffened, misinterpreting his meaning but when he turned to look into her eyes, his gaze was sad and fond. Sighing, he reached up and smoothed her beautiful dark hair away from her face.  
  
"I know you, Tea," he whispered. "I'm sure of it. I've known you before. It cant be just a coincidence. Tea, think about it. We hardly know each other and yet... we feel *something*. But it's not possible. You cant possibly feel so strongly about a person you've only just got to know. But I know you. Tea, you're from my past, I swear it. We must have known each other." Tea shrugged. Such talk meant little to her.  
  
"I wonder who you were," he mused, absentmindedly toying with her hair. "My wife, perhaps? A lover? Perhaps some girl I admired from afar?" he grinned. "Would we have been the same age as we are now, or would it have been different?"  
  
Tea laid a finger on his lips. "Hush," she chided. "So many questions."  
  
He sighed, and smiled, and together they coupled yet again, but through it all, Yami felt his resolve steadily harden. He wanted to rediscover his past. He needed to. He needed to know who he was, and what he was, and most importantly who were the people he once knew and loved. Tea *was* someone from his past. He grew more certain of it with every passing moment. And if Tea was from his past then what of the others? What of Yugi, and Tristan, and Seto, and -- dare he think it-- the two other holders of the Millennium Items: Bakura and Pegasus?  
  
What if they were?  
  
What if they were and he was the only one who even suspected it?  
  
And what if, because of that, they were inadvertently headed down the selfsame path that he knew might eventually end in disaster? What if the only way to break free of that path was to walk it knowingly? What if? Yami clenched his fist.  
  
"Tea," he whispered. "We're going to the museum."  
  
____________________________________  
  
____________________________________  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
Sorry. This is a really, really, really long chapter. No graphic sex, sorry as well. I've been trying to get myself into the right state of mind for that for days and it just hasn't happened. I think I might be getting tired of writing sex scenes. Which would mean a certain LoTR slashfic I've been working on (which it way to R for ff.net) will probably grind to a halt.  
  
To all you guys who've stayed on all this time Kiss Me Quickly was being written, a big THANK YOU!!! *fazy hugs readers* Thanks for all the support guys. I really appreciate it. (*sob*). Thanks. I don't think I'll be starting on any new YGO fic anytime soon. I'm still watching the series, but until something comes on that demands an AU retelling of it... I'm usually satisfied with the way the anime comes out without any tweaking of plotlines. =P  
  
On the other hand (and this is a bit of self-promotion, so bear with me), I *have* been working on a cool new fic. It's a LoTR male pregnancy fic I'm posting on ff.net and unless it drastically reworks itself in the process of writing, has absolutely NOTHING to do with sex at all. Yay. Man, you have no idea how refreshingly fresh it feels to do something like this after working on sex scenes for more than a year. 'Life!' will be beta-read though, so that means longer in-between-chapter waits.  
  
Thanks again to everyone, and may 2004 bring you more joy, happiness and abundance than you ever thought possible.  
  
Hugs, fazy.  
  
CAROLIN ROCHA: Yeah, I agree. That *was* a great show. That bit when Johnny backed off I was like "GO YAMI!" But what I really loved about the episode was all the cute chibis... very unlike the normal Yami we're so used to... the one who's always unfazed. That episode he was zoning out, then he did that funny bird-stand thing, then he was crowing at getting a new card, then he went chibi again when Tea tossed him her sweater... a very chibi episode. I liked that cos he usually shows us so little of himself, but here he was like really open and honest.  
  
CHIBI MOMOKO: Haha. I just adore the way Joey's so sweet about his sister... and tho I cant stand the Seto in Battle City, I thought it was really cute the way he was so protective of Mokuba in Duelist Kingdom. But he seems to treat his brother like shit in Battle Kingdom... poor Mokuba... he's the one stuck carrying a heavy suitcase hald his size while his demented brother saunters on oblivious in front... and its not even Mokuba's suitcase. Hey, Kaiba, carry your own luggage, will ya! Stop being such a bully! (*fazy scrolls back to reread CM's review*) Bakura/Serenity? Haha. Yeah, I guess its cute, but I'll never write it! Ryou's MINE!!! (and I'm Yami Bakura's.) haha.  
  
AREZAL: ooooh, a sequel? That'll be nice, but I think the ending as it is is nicer.. Nah, we should give the two some privacy... so I guess that's all for now. *grinz* And thanks for all your encouragement. It's been great knowing you. Don't be a stranger, kay! =D  
  
MIYUKI ANGEL X: haha. Yeah, right. Do you *really* want a rape fic? With *Tea* as the victim? I thought you didn't like Tea. (*wink*). Having him just nab her would imply she's rather desireable... *grinz* And no, I didn't sing 'Going on a Bakura Hunt' (how does it go?), tho I would have loved to have it as one of our war games. (Treasure hunt with Bakura as the treasure, perhaps? ... er... *Ryou* Bakura. Yami Bakura'd just kill whoever it was unlucky enuf to find him first. Ryou on the other hand would be very, very grateful to be set free... Neway, thanx fer your support throughout, and a very happy new year to you too! Keep in touch!  
  
DARK ANGEL bg2: Haha. Thanks! But take care, okay, don't always stay up too late. (at this point fazy's Other Self blinks in and goes *coughcoughhypocritebitchcough* cos I'm always like, up till the wee hours of the morning, but what the heck.) Thanks for reading, I'm glad u enjoyed it. Btw, how's that story coming along... *grinz* Happy 2004!  
  
Hugs, Fazy- signing off now. Happy 2004 people! May all your hopes come true. 


End file.
